


Misconceptions

by hesitantjades



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitantjades/pseuds/hesitantjades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way was sent into a Mental Rehabilitation Center to regain his mental strength, after the accusation of going insane in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Frank Iero, the therapist for all mental patients in that hospital, tried to aid him in his time of need. Though, there's a lot more to it than just sitting him down in a comfy chair and asking him some short-answer questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Crimson Waters

"Welcome to Crimson Waters Mental Rehabilitation Center, Mr. Way," an officer had spoke to him with such _faked_ enthusiasm.

A large crack from lightning that cascaded across the sky was heard, and the heavy rain seemed to pour more onto the two men climbing out of a patrol car and travelling across a large parking lot leading into the Center.

With a deep laugh and a faded sigh, the officer had walked him into the tall building with his hand tightly tucked into the crook of Gerard Way's elbow.

Gerard Way was a 17-year-old man, who has been under a mere condition of psychological distress. His mother had called Crimson Waters for help, as Gerard had started acting up lately, according to Donna Way, herself.

That phase of having a deep want to cause pain, both mental and physical, to yourself and to others was stuck inside Gerard's mind since he was 15, when his grandmother, Elena, had died. Ever since then, he's enjoyed the sight and metallic taste of his blood every time he's slit his wrists.

He thought it made himself look beautiful. And it sure as hell made him feel that way, too. The fact of making bigger and bigger wounds along his body made him feel uncovered to the world, and that the world can see what's _really_ inside. And not just meat and bones.

He's got secrets, though, _a lot_ of secrets. Of the past, of the present, _and_ of the future. But, even _he_ can't trust himself with keeping them. So, he locks them away, deep in his mind, where not even some _stupid therapist_ can get to them.

"Gerard Arthur Way," a woman with a nametag signed with the name of Kalel, spoke with a bright smile plastered high and proud on her face, which had disgusted Gerard in any way known demand.

"Hello," Gerard spoke, in a lower voice than his usual.

"Welcome to Crimson Waters, sir. My name's Kalel Winters, the secretary here. Don't get upset by the thoughts of this place, it isn't as bad as you think," she greeted. "Just consider this your home sweet home for the next few months, and you'll be just fine. The doctor will be out soon to take you in for your first meeting."

Gerard just sent her a forced grin on his face, before he was pushed by the officer into a waiting room filled with nothing but silence and vacancy. The only sound heard was the large thumping of the officer's boots, and the jangling of the chains from Gerard's handcuffs.

Taking a deep sigh, he sat himself next to the guard, who still portrayed protection and clinginess to Gerard's arm.

He listened to the pitter-patter of the raindrops hitting the ceiling, loving the way the sound had soothed him.

Gerard looked around at his surroundings, and noticed the saddening effect of cherry red wallpaper and mahogany carpeting on the floors of the 3 by 4.

He noticed the dark red chairs that he sat on at this very moment, and the strong scent of cinnamon incenses filling the room.

This place gave Gerard an odd feeling from such emotional aura. The name had thrown him off when his mother announced his _new home_ , known as "Crimson Waters." He had at least expected darker colors in the color scheme, or at least _something_ that could fit the name "Crimson Waters."

Gerard tried not to mind the hideous thought of this being his _new home_ , the warming idea of being forced to get better in mental health, and the lovely feeling that he feels, knowing that the people here will be his so-called "friends" for a long time, now.

_And yes, the sarcasm was noted._

"Good riddance, dear Esmee, and be sure to take your meds once a day!" a voice had called out all the way from another room nearby.

Mumbles being exchanged to one another were heard, and Gerard tapped his foot to fade their sounds.

"Mr. Way!" Kalel had called out to Gerard from her spot at the front desk.

The officer had pulled Gerard up out of his seat and into the other room, where a man had stood.

The man wore a gray sweater, with a white collar poking out from underneath it, as well as underneath the ends of his sleeves, then a pair of loose dark demin jeans and a pair of brown dress shoes.

A black tie rested limply under his chin, hidden out of sight by all of those shirts he is wearing.

A skintone of a tan-olive, and hazel eyes glimmered deeply under a head of dark brown hair. A small piercing sat on his ear lobe, one that cannot be seen clearly because his hair had covered it.

And as far as looks went, Gerard was shocked.

He had expected an older man, but this man looked no older than 26. His sanity may or may not have gotten the better of him, but Gerard was not ashamed when he is now in the mood to see what this man has to bring to him, as far as talking went.

"This is Dr. Iero. He's a trained therapist who works with mental patients, such as yourself," Kalel smiled, soon regretting her choice in words.

She then handed Dr. Iero the records of Gerard, including birth certificates, disorders he suffers from, and diseases that he is prone to.

Dr. Iero flipped through the pages, until he came to the last page of his documents, which stated specifically how and why Gerard was put in here in the first place.

Dr. Iero then directed his eyes up to scan the boy, who was covered in water from walking through the rain earlier.

Gerard's jet black hair sat damp, limp, and lifeless on top of his face, and the neat line of eyeliner on his waterline had smudged under his eyes, surrounded by a reddened tint.

Dr. Iero blinked, and it seemed that he was just as interested in what he, himself had to bring to this boy. Never had he encountered such dark passions that obviously bounced out from Gerard, nor had he seen such carelessness through one's appearance.

All he wore was just a black leather jacket, with a grey fabric hood, a plain black shirt, a pair of black demin jeans, and black leather boots. He looked as if he came out of the punk ghetto.

Dr. Iero had automatically thought he looked the part of a psychopath, though he was curious to find out if he played it.

"Do, come in, Mr. Way," Iero had insisted, shifting out of the way and motioning him to enter his room.

The officer had unlocked the cuffs that dug into Gerard's wrists, praying that Gerard wasn't a runaway.

Gerard contained a smirk that crept up to his mouth, and began forcing his hands away from the officer's, walking forward. As he strolled past Iero, he sent him a testing-type glance to that smirk, then faced forward once again.

Dr. Iero had nodded to Kalel, walking in after Gerard and shutting his door in the process.

"Have a seat," Dr. Iero suggested, nodding over to the black leather couch placed against the wall, parallel to a leather chair and a glass table, decorated with that same cinammon-scented inscent in candle form, and a cup of coffee poured into a black-and-white checkered mug.

Gerard stared at the couch, blinking profusely at it like it were some foreign device. Looking from the couch to the chair, he made his way over to the chair, sitting himself down with a plastic grin.

Dr. Iero cleared his throat, before sitting himself down onto the couch, grabbing ahold of the handle to his coffee-filled mug and sipping the hot liquid.

Swallowing with a faint smile, he sat it back down onto the table, then looking up at Gerard.

"Gerard Arthur Way, correct?" Dr. Iero read from the papers Kalel had handed him earlier.

Looking at the nametag pinned to Iero's shirt, Gerard looked him dead in the eye and answered, "Doctor Frank Iero, correct?"

A smirk that screamed "Cockiness!" had played on the ends of Gerard's mouth. And Frank realized it was the only thing his focus had caught onto since he met Gerard. Although his time spent with him was low, Frank had enough experience in Crimson Waters to know that Gerard was trying to play some game. And Frank had to admit, Gerard was pretty damn good at securing that game in his own mind, Frank struggled to find it.

Frank had just simply looked at Gerard, not knowing how to answer his smart-alec remark.

"Yes, it is Frank," he simply replied, sitting up straight in his chair.

He was now feeling threatened by Gerard, as his eyes still were watching Frank. He showed no fear though, and had also hoped his decent posture would cover it up.

Although Gerard was sick, he was smart. He sensed the sudden fear Frank tried to cover up, and he liked it.

 _One down, heaven knows how many more to go,_ Gerard thought.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Frank changed the subject.

Gerard nodded, sitting back in the leather seat.

Frank noticed how Gerard's leather jacket squeaked against the chair, and how it made him uncomfortable, for some reason.

"So, did Kalel suit you to your liking?" Frank had asked, taking yet another sip of his coffee.

Gerard watched intently as Frank picked it up and set it down. He noticed his tattooed knuckles, and how they spelled "Halloween" in a fine print.

"Well, better than that asshole cop, I'll tell ya that," Gerard replied.

Frank nodded, "Decent, I suppose." Frank shifted on the couch, clearing his throat, once again.

"It says here that your mom had called into our office for your sake, correct?"

"I don't know what my mom does and/or thinks anymore," Gerard shrugged, grabbing hold onto the handle of the mug and taking a sip for himself, leaving Frank speechless.

It wasn't that Gerard was trying to be rude, it was just that Gerard had a certain temptation toward coffee.

He thought of his coffee like the way he cut, he just _loves_ it. So, he couldn't stop himself as he devoured the entire cup of liquid caffeine .

Frank just tried to ignore the boy's actions, and remained scanning over his paperwork.

Once he couldn't find anymore answers in what he already had, he tried his best to cope with Gerard and get answers out of him. So far, it was not working.

"Gerard, I can't help you if you won't tell me anything," Frank sighed, looking at him with strands from his hair sitting in front of his eyes.

"Who said I need help, I'm perfectly fine," Gerard replied, sitting further back into the seat.

"Your mother, that's who."

Gerard then sent Frank a glare, and that indicated to Frank that Gerard began to grow angry.

Gerard then stood up, and with an intensified smile that sent Frank chills, he walked over to Frank, and lent down so that he was face to face with him.

"Listen, "Dr. Frank Iero"," he mocked, growing closer. "My mother is a _piece of shit_. She called this damned hospital because of my _love_ for cutting." And with that, he pulled up the sleeves to his leather jacket to reveal the deep wounds on his inner wrist.

"See this, this is 2 years of deep _love_."

Frank just looked into his eyes, shocked at now his actions  _and_ his words. He was completely speechless at the sudden rage from him.

"Gerard, I-"

"And do you wanna know something else?" He began again, leaning back from Frank, "She found out I'm lethal."

 _Lethal?_ Frank wondered, _What could that mean?_

"Ya know, killing, abuse, rape, you name it. I've done so ever since I was 7, and ya know what? I fucking _love_ it. How's that for your answers?"

Frank couldn't speak at that point in time. Did he mean what he said? Or was he playing another game? Frank didn't know, but he wished he did.

"Gerard," Kalel had spoke out from the now opened door, "Your session is up. Come follow the officer to your room."

She looked from Gerard to Frank, and then to Gerard's placement in front of him. Gerard looked at her, and with a smirk, he pulled down his sleeve, pushed himself up off the ground, and made his way out the door, shooting Kalel a slight wink before disappearing.

Frank just sat there, so taken aback at the incident that had just occurred.

"Frank, are you okay?" Kalel asked in concern.

"I- I don't know..." he replied, exhaling slowly.

~

Escorting himself out into the hallway, were the officer stood in his post, awaiting for him to finish, Gerard had sent such a fakely enthused smile to him as he reached out to grab at Gerard's arm.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Gerard tsk-tsked, "I can follow you just fine without your filthy hands touching me."

The officer grew furious at his comment, though let it slide, and just answering with a deep sigh. He led Gerard (keeping close, just in case) down the hall and into the elevator at the end.

"Ladies first," Gerard had offered the officer, smirking  _ever so_ sweetly.

 The officer just huffed and shoved Gerard in with decent force, sending Gerard into the bars attached to the walls.

Gerard just laughed, turning around to face the officer, watching him walk in and push the button.

As the doors closed, Gerard eyed the officer a tad bit more, noticing how he was twice the size of him, and can pumble him to the ground with just his fat, little middle finger.

Gerard wouldn't mess with that, even if he could. So, he'd just cool it until the officer lost some muscle, and Gerard grew some.

 _I'm not psychotic, I just like psychotic things,_ Gerard always used to say whenever his brother would question his sanity. And this day reminded him of that.

Gee was hyper at the time, but he couldn't quite determine why. Whether it was because of how the officer grew sick of the sight of Gerard, or because Frank did, he didn't care. He had this sudden burst of energy inside him ever since his mother called Crimson Waters, and he needed to express it somehow.

His thoughts turned into goals, when Gerard smirked as the doors slid open with ease.

"Follow me, Mr. Way," the officer said, annoyance deep in his voice.

"Yes, master," Gerard replied with sarcasm and a hint of slyness.

You can tell that the officers last nerve was pinched, as his fist clenched and his eyes shut tightly, slowly and softly muttering numbers 1-10, trying to calm himself down as he just began walking again at around 3.

When he was done, both men appeared in front of a door at the end of the hall.

"This is your room for the next good 18 months. Make good use of it, 'cause it's the only one you're gettin'."

"Did I get a good deal on it?" Gerard asked.

The officer just replied by pushing him into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Gerard had looked around at his surroundings, and noticed nothing special at all.

Everything here way grey. The walls, the bed, the bed _sheets_ , you name it, buddy.

"Oh, and Mr. Way," the officer spoke through the door, "There are pairs of clothing on the bed. It's mandatory for patients to wear the specific dress code... especially patients who wear heavy leather and tight jeans with open holes in, er, _inappropriate places_. Other than that, have a pleasant few months, sir."

Gerard had listened as the officer's boots clomped away, muting the sound of a faint comment the officer left for him, _"Dirty pig."_

Gerard knew that the officer was talking about him, making it obvious when he brought up "heavy leather" and ripped jeans.

He just looked down slowly, looking straight at the large "inappropriate" hole in his pants, which had sat right below his genital area.

"Well, wouldja look at that," Gerard chuckled, before turning around and looking up, noticing the neatly-folded and stacked clothing sitting untouched ontop of the gray bed.

"Let's see here," he mumbled to himself, picking up a handwritten note on his bed. The note had said:

_Dear (Name and Address, Withheld) of Room No. 209:_

_This is your new everyday attire for your remainder of time in Crimson Waters. The other two are spares, just in case you're washing your fist! Get comfy!_   
  
_Sincerely, Kalel_

The clothing consisted of a plain white T-shirt, white socks, and as coincidental as it is, grey sweatpants.

_Good going, Kalel. You've probably spent all your budget money on that damned waiting room, you probably couldn't afford decent clothing. The least she could have done was purchase colored duct tape from Walmart and use that as our wallpaper, Cheapscake._

With a deep sigh, Gerard slowly stripped himself from the "heavy leather", letting it slide off his arms and onto the floor. Kicking it to the side, he began taking off his red muscle top, jeans, and boots, kicking them aside, as well.

Then, picking up the clothes, he unfolded each one and slipping them on, fussing with the sweatpants because of his bony hips, which didn't seem to want to hold up the waistband.

"In the name of all things human," Gerard grumbled, using the attached tie to tighten it up.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he admired the now visible cuts all up his arms, the fresh cuts that were on his knuckles, and the translucent cuts that were slightly visible through his shirt.

Kissing the cuts on his knuckles with a smirk, Gerard admired his cuts one last time.

_"17 months and 4 weeks left, and you're good to go, Gee."_


	3. The Sharpest Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is actually really long, so make sure you've got enough time for it, thank you.!

_Mikey wasn't around the house when Gerard needed him._

_Hell, he was barely around at all, anymore._

_Ever since Elena passed, Mikey has been scouting out for new friends, since Gerard and Grandma Elena were his only true friends back then._

_Of course, that's when Gerard went bizarre, and Mikey couldn't handle the way he had acted._

_Mikey was Gerard's younger brother. A completely different essence, as one would say if you'd put them both next to each other for comparison._

_Gerard had jet black hair, Mikey had dirty blonde. Gerard had green eyes, Mikey had hazel. Gerard wore makeup and cuts, Mikey couldn't hurt a fly, let alone himself._

_And sure, Mikey wore makeup here and there, but that was a one out of a million chance, compared to Gerard._

_These were one of the many reasons why Gerard grew depressed. Ever since his grandmother died, he grew insane, and people had distanced him out of fear. Before you knew it, they all waltzed over to Mikey, sending him the pity because he was the one who seemed to **react more to the situation.**_

_But, Gerard didn't **want**  pity. He didn't  **want**  sympathy._

_He just wanted his old life back. The life where he'd always laugh and spend quality time with his brother and his grandma, and not feel like Satan's coming to pick him up in the next few minutes._

Gerard thought about this as he walked down the hallway and to the elevator, pushing the button a few times.

It was now around sunset, or so it felt like.

Gerard was picked up by the officers at around 3pm, and had been here for what felt like  _forever_. But, it's that time that most New Jersians would talk about on a good monthly basis, the early sunsets over Monroeville.

It happened every September, where for the remainder of the year, sunsets come earlier than they should.

Gerard wasn't sure what Monroeville had to do with it. He made up these old conspiracy jokes though, saying that there was this guy who went out after the sun had set, and committed many sins around town. He also said they had called that town Monroeville because his name was Monroe, and his true identity was found in that town.

Gerard always used to think that was the true story, and told everyone this. Soon, people would make jokes back, and tell him that he probably loved Monroe's acts, and takes his personality as his own.

Gerard thought about this, and soon enough, this imaginary person became reality, as Gerard made Monroe his role model. He looked up to Monroe, and because he was distanced, Monroe was all who kept him company. 

And this is one of the many reasons why Gerard is how he is now.

Snapping out of his thoughts yet again, the doors to the elevator slowly opened up for him.

About to walk in, Gerard had gotten interrupted by a couple of patients who had ran up in front of him, catching him off-guard.

Gerard softly sighed, slowly making his way in with them.

"Nah, he said I have to take them once a day now! Isn't that great?" one female patient had giggled.

"That's awesome, you're getting better," the male patient had replied, patting the female on the back.

Gerard just stood there awkwardly, watching the both of them chat amongst themselves.

The girl then looked over, noticing the boy with the messy jet black hair, awkwardly eavesdropping into their conversation.

"Hi."

"Hello," Gerard replied back, in the voice deeper than his usual. The same one he used to speak to Kalel with.

"I'm Esmee, and this is my friend, Pete. We're both patients here."

Gerard scanned both Esmee and Pete up and down, noticing that they both wore the same outfit that Gerard was forced to wear.

"I could tell by the outfits..." he replied with a smirk.

Esmee giggled, "It's yuck as fuck."

Pete scoffed, "I thought they were rad!"

"Says the guy wearing all of it backwards."

Pete looked down at his clothing, noticing his error, looking back up at Gerard with an embarrassed look on his face, "Whoopsie."

Gerard shrugged. _No wonder this guy is in Crimson Waters,_ he said to himself.

"Why are you here anyway? You look new," Esmee asked.

"My mom found out I was doing stuff I shouldn't have been doing," Gerard said, with confidence.

"What were you doing?" Pete asked.

"Ah, ah," Gerard replied, "I don't answer twice to newcomers. You've gotta cough up just as much as I am."

Pete frowned, "I'm in here because..."

Pete paused, unsure of whether he wanted to go on. And as if there were something out there to save him from embarrassment, or whatever, the elevator doors had opened, and there was Kalel, waiting next to the elevator, looking inside and smiling when Pete was visible.

"Heya, Pete. Dr. Iero is waiting for you," she said, dragging Pete along to Frank's office, where Frank had been waiting with a smile.

"Hey, Pete! Now, where did we leave off..?"

Gerard walked out of the elevator with Esmee with a questioning glance on his face, "What?"

Esmee giggled, "Don't sweat it, Pete isn't very good with personal stuff..."

"No one is," Gerard replied with a breathy laugh.

Emsee shrugged, "Here, follow me."

Gerard did so, as Esmee began walking into the Waiting Room, sitting down in one of the chairs.

Both of them heard the pitter-pattering of the raindrops yet again.

"Ah, I love the rain," Esmee grinned, closing her eyes and exhaling deeply.

Gerard sat criss-cross on the floor, listening to the beat that the raindrops had put together.

And then it had gotten silent, for they were busy enjoying the rain to even speak.

"Wanna know what I did?" Esmee suddenly said through the silence, her eyes still closed, but now her face contained a smirk.

"What?" Gerard questioned, watching Esmee intently.

"I poisoned our turkey dinner on Thanksgiving..." she giggled softly, "I let my mom eat it first. She was really sick that one day... she had pneumonia and asthma at the same time, I think... so she couldn't make dinner that night. She couldn't move, even if her life depended on it."

Gerard laughed softly, making sure Esmee didn't hear. He laughed at pain for some reason, because it sort of "appealed" to him. Sure, he thought what Esmee did was bizarre, but who cared? They were _already_ in Rehab, anyways...

Esmee then continued her story, "She asked me to make the food, to be helpful for once. So, I went downstairs, grabbed a syringe, put liquid rat poisoning inside, and injected it into the turkey. Then, I cooked it and fed it to my mother."

Silence struck again when she stopped talking, just to take a quick breather, and to enjoy the rain again. Lighting bursted in the sky, which surprisingly led to Gerard jumping slightly.

She laughed and continued, "I watched her eat it, and watched her gag a few seconds later. It was funny, how mental I realized I was... and still am. The cops came to take her to the hospital, and the cops had figured out that _I_ poisoned her food, so they sent me here. And now here I am, 12 months later. Just 6 months later and I'm let loose."

Gerard blinked, unsure of what to say. Esmee opened her eyes, smiling at Gerard's face.

"I always get that face after I finish that story. Even Dr. Iero did so... The only person who didn't react that way was Pete."

Gerard looked around the room awkwardly. _Pete was a weird kid, then,_ thought Gerard.

Esmee smiled, closing her eyes again. "And for Pete? Pete murdered his brother."

Gerard looked dead at her face this time, walking her slowly smirk.

"He also raped his sister."

_I don't know what I would do if I lost my brother. Oh wait- nevermind._

"Why did he do that?"

Esmee flicked open her eyes and looked at Gerard, shrugging. "He told me he thought his sister was hot," she giggled, "And he was crazy, just like the rest of us."

Gerard looked around awkwardly, "And his brother?"

"I don't know about that one. He wouldn't even tell his parents why he did it, let alone me."

A throat being cleared was heard behind them. _It was Pete._

"Esmee, stop talking trash. That _wasn't_ true, dude," Pete replied, looking down at Gerard, and then back up at Esmee.

 _"Pete,"_ Esmee spoke slowly with a frown, "Stop-"

"Hey, Pete, I forgot to hand you these before you left," Frank had announced, walking up to Pete, handing him an orange-tinted bottle of cylinder-shaped pills. Frank looked from Pete to Esmee and Gerard, more shocked to see Gerard than Esmee.

He looked back at Pete, watching Pete slowly take the bottle from his hands.

He then walked away without a word, looking back lightly at Gerard, before going back to lock himself away in his office.

"Pete, what are those..?" Esmee asked slowly, getting up.

"Nothing, uh..." Pete replied, stuffing them into the pockets of his sweatpants, clearing his throat once again. "Nothing."

Esmee just shook her head and sighed, looking at Gerard. "Hey, you."

Gerard looked up, "What?"

"You never told us who you were."

"Your favourite worst nightmare," Gerard said, with a smirk.

"Shut up and tell me your name, asshole."

Gerard laughed, "It's Gee."

Pete narrowed his eyes, "Who names their kid, "Gee"?"

"It's short for something, wise-ass," Gerard replied.

Kalel then stepped into the conversation with a frown, "Stop cursing, Mr. Gerard Way. Bad language leads to a bad mind."

After Kalel had walked away, Pete and Esmee sent grins in Gerard's direction.

"Nice name, _Mr. Gerard Way,_ " Esmee had giggled, Pete joining along.

"Ha ha ha, real funny," Gerard had replied with a glare plastered on his face, turning into a smirk as he flipped them off.

Esmee rolled her eyes, "Well, Gerard. Pete and I are gonna go back up to our rooms, probably pass out or something."

Gerard sent them a thumbs up as they walked away to the entrance of the elevator, hearing their giggles and the "DING!" of the elevator doors opening and closing.

Gerard slowly pushed himself up, getting ready to head up to his room, himself.

Gerard had a long day, and he figured he could use a very long, uninterrupted sleep of some sort. At the moment, he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life right now. There's not much you could do in a Rehab Center, anyways.

Passing by the desk that had belonged to Kalel Winters, Gerard had noticed another small note. Picking it up, he read what it had said.

_To Frank:_

_I've left early due to a heavy migraine and that the rain began to pick up. Tell the boss this, and make sure he won't kill me. :)_

_Sincerely, Kalel_

Gerard flung the note back onto the desk, watching the note slide off the table and onto the floor. _Well, I've never had good aim._

Noticing other stuff of her possession, he had scanned over each and every one of them.

There was paperwork of different patients in the hospital. Gerard had noticed Pete's on top, and how there were several pages of paper stapled within it.

Picking it up, Gerard had read over it with a smirk on his face.:

_Name: Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III_   
_Age: 18_   
_Parents: Pete Wentz II (father), Dale Wentz (mother)[  
](https://www.google.com/search?espv=2&q=dale+wentz&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAGOovnz8BQMDgwkHnxCnfq6-gVmlZbKREheIaZJWVpheoiWZnWylX5CaX5CTCqSKivPzrAoSi1LzSoov25lU8f7I02GOLOq5Z7SnYnWWqRQAUridJVEAAAA&sa=X&ei=pNmhVJ-6DsakNta5gpgD&ved=0CK0BEJsTKAIwGg)_

_Allergies: N/A_   
_Disorders: Insomnia, Anorexia, Hallucinations, and Anxiety_   
  
_Reason of Placement in Crims. Waters: For being in possession of the death of brother (Andrew Wentz) and for the accusation of rape of sister (Hillary Wentz)_

There was more pages of paperwork that was filled out. But, there was also other things in here that Gerard didn't expect to see.

Gerard flipped through the packet until he had came across a newspaper article. The headline said, "The Wentz Family on Edge".

"This was _2 years ago_..." Gerard whispered, softly, skimming over the date.

"Rumours have been spreading, as to the whereabouts of Andrew Wentz, a local high school student who had recently gone missing a day after the Homecoming dance in Premium High. But, there has also been rumours to where Hilary Wentz had disappeared to, as no one had heard from her a week after Andrew went missing..." Gerard read to himself off the paper, skimming through the rest of it silently.

"Both Andrew's and Hillary's parents claim that they had another sibling in the family with the name of Pete Wentz. They had called the police offices yesterday, in fear that Pete might have something to do with this. Confused, the officers asked why. Replying, the mother in tears said, "Our daughter left a note in her room, telling us that she ran away from home because Pete sexually assaulted her. No reason at all. He just did it because he wanted to." The father had then jumped into the conversation. "From what our daughter said in the note, he randomly kissed her out of nowhere. She told him to stop, but he refused. Then, he finished the deed. When he was finished, he muttered something to her... it was random, but [he] said that he had hung Andrew in the woods on his way home from Homecoming," Gerard read the rest.

"But, why would he hang his own brother?" he asked himself.

Shocked and now suddenly uncomfortable, Gerard put the packet down, and looked at the other stuff on the table. He saw a keycard with Kalel's picture one the left side of it.

"Kalel Winters, Crimson Waters Secretary..." Gerard said with a smirk, slipping the card into his pocket with a chuckle. _Maybe, he could use it someday._

He then kept looking, noticing more papers on the table. The second one was some random patient, and the third one was yours truly, Gerard's.

Scanning over his name, his age, and his parents, he noticed his father's name was not there.

Taking a deep breath, he kept looking down the page, until he came across his reasonings.

"Gerard?" a deep voice had asked from behind him.

Gerard squeezed his eyes shut, slowly putting the papers back down onto the desk. _Busted._

Turning around, he opened his eyes and saw the same dark hair he had admired from earlier today.

"Hey, Frank," Gerard laughed, nervously.

"Dr. Iero," he corrected with a frown, "Why are you looking at Kalel's stuff?" he asked, stepping closer to Gerard.

"Why are you stalking me? Hmmm?" Gerard replied, crossing his arms, as if he were a 5-year-old demanding something.

"It's called walking out of your office and going home for the night, Mr. Way," Frank replied with a frown. Gerard just looked around awkwardly, trying to come up with another comment.

He wasn't expecting Frank to reply back.

"I'm not going to ask you again, though," Frank asked, walking toward Gerard and staring at him directly in the eye.

"Why are you going through Kalel's papers?"

Gerard chuckled, "Actually, you did just ask again."

Frank sent him a death glare, ignoring his insinuating comment. Instead, he searched the table at whatever Gerard was looking at. Lucky for Gerard that Frank wasn't the smartest cookie out there, and Frank hadn't found anything "suspicious."

"Go to bed, Gerard. I'll talk to you tomorrow in therapy," Frank sighed, walking toward the exit of the building.

"Why, so you could torment me more and ask me silly questions?" Gerard shouted out to him.

Frank stopped dead in his tracks, clenching his jaw, wanting to (very badly) turn back around and argue back.

But he didn't. He simply ignored Gerard, and started walking again, out the door and over to his car, jumping into his car and driving off.

Gerard walked over to the door, looking out the installed window, watching his car drive up the road and away from the parking lot of the Center.

Gerard blinked, looking back at Kalel's desk with regret. Shaking his head and shrugging it off, he walked over to the elevator and pushed the "up" button, watching the doors open almost instantly.

Walking in and pressing the 2nd floor button, the doors closed and the elevator rose upward.

Getting to the second floor, Gerard slowly walked out and walked back to his room, opening the door hesitantly, as he had forgotten whether or not he locked the door.

Luckily, he didn't. The door opened with ease, causing Gerard to sigh in relief. He shut the door, walking over to his bed, pushing the extra clothing he received from Kalel off of his bed, slowly climbing under the dull, grey sheets with a sigh.

"At least the mattress is comfortable," Gerard said to himself, releasing a breathy laugh, before shutting his eyes, and falling fast asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't the most INTENSE one you could read, but i'm just getting you ready for the next one. :):


	4. Don't Let Me Sleep, Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't really actions happening in the hospital, it's just a short story about Gerard's mind during sleep, so enjoy.!

"Dad, no!" Gerard spoke softly, squirming in his bed. "Dad!"

Gerard was having a terrible nightmare, he'd been having it all night.

He woke up twice last night about dreams he had. One of Mikey, and one of Donna.

The first one, Gerard had actually found funny after a few minutes, hoping that it would come back when he fell back asleep.

_His dream was simply just a serious fight with the boy, constant shouting and breaking of things around the house. Donna wasn't home though, she was out shopping for something new and decent to wear on a date of some sort. Gerard didn't care much to remember, he was too busy fighting with Mikey._

_Mikey was the one who had started the argument, though. It was confusing to Gerard, but Mikey started asking him silly questions about why he had been acting up lately. Gerard didn't answer a single one of those questions, and that's why Mikey got upset. He started shouting out about how he had kept so much secrets from everyone, and he just wished that Gerard would just spit it out already._

_Gerard continued the argument because he doesn't **tell,** he **shows.** And he showed by slamming his hand hard into a broken glass cup, accidentally._

Of course, _it was a dream_.

Gerard woke up from that dream in a hyperventilation state, beginning to laugh soon after, realizing how stupid it really was to sweat and exaggerate so thoroughly.

He had went back to sleep soon after, hoping for yet another dream about Mikey bugging out. But, instead, _he got his mother_.

_He was downstairs, noticing that Mikey called the house phone many times, and the call from him was missed continuously. Of course, Gerard didn't feel like answering, for Mikey would hang up if he knew Gerard was on the other line. So, he waited for his mother to get to the phone._

_15 calls later, and Gerard got furious at hearing the ringtone repeatedly. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, he ran back upstairs to search for his mother. But, he couldn't find her in any of the rooms of the house. Except, for one room that he least expected her to be in. The bathroom._

_But, the door was slightly open, and the lights were off. So, that's why he skipped it._

_"Mom?" Gerard whispered, softly, walking over to the door and pushing it open slowly. The lights were dimmed, but the bath was running. There were lit candles surrounding the bath, which smelt of the cinnamon incenses from the Lobby in the Rehab Center.  
_

_Confused as ever, Gerard walked further into the bathroom, growing nauseous at the smell. And if things couldn't get more fucked, he'd found his mother. She was lying in the tub, wearing a long black-and-red flowy dress, black ballerina shoes, and a black fishnet veil. She just sat there in silence, letting the water from the spout rise up until it was almost close to overflowing._

_"Mom?!" he screeched, watching her shocked. She didn't reply, just slowly rose her hand to where Gerard can see. She slowly rose her thumb, flicking_ _off the golden wedding ring off of her ring finger with her fingernail and into the single flame of one of the candles. The ring grew a burnt tint, leaving Gerard's jaw down to the floor in disbelief._

_He instantly reacted by running over and setting out the flame, pulling out the ring almost instantly and placing it on the countertop for the sink, looking back at his mother._

_"Mom, wake up!"  Gerard urged, shaking her shoulders, which were deep under the water by now._

_She never woke up. The water just began rising higher and higher, until she was deep underneath._

_Gerard held back tears, pulling his hands out of the water to wipe one stray tear that had escaped._

_Sighing, he pulled his hand away from his face, gasping and screaming once he caught a glimpse._

_His hand was covered in thick blood. Gerard looked at the tub, realizing that the dark color wasn't just because his mother wore a black dress in the water, or because the lights were off. It's because she was bathing in it. Blood._

Gerard then sat up and bursted in sweat once again, this time he _didn't_ laugh.

He was scared out of his mind. Two bad dreams in one night? How!? _That's not psychologically possible,_ thought Gerard.

_But, neither am I._

Gerard was scared to fall back asleep, so he tried his best not to. He just tucked himself in again, and just forced his eyes to stay open, if it was the last thing he would do.

His body didn't accept this, and fought against it. An hour later, and Gerard was fast asleep, yet again.

And you guessed it, he had another dream. _Of his father._

_Gerard was around the age he was when Grandma Elena died, leaning against the wall, holding a switchblade knife in his right hand, cutting himself for the first time._

_"Can you hear me? Are you near me? Can we pretend to leave? And then, we'll meet again... when both our cars collide," Gerard whispered softly, making his first slit, crying out at the sudden pain._

_"And like the blade, you stain," he sniffled, making half of a slit this time, tossing the blade aside and leaning back against the wall, crying as the blood oozed from his wrist._

_"Gerard, stop. This isn't right," a deep voice said in a ghostly moan._

_Gerard looked forward, and noticed the shadowy figure standing before him. Dad._

_"Dad?" Gerard asked._

_"Yeah, it's me," he replied softly._

_"Gram died," Gerard whimpered._

_"I know, I was there."_

_"You were there-?"_

_"Just because I left, doesn't mean I can't resurrect."_

_"What?" Gerard asked, confused._

_Father Way shook his head, kneeling down to Gerard's height._

_"Look, you're only 15, you won't understand until you've gotten into my era, but..." he paused to sigh deeply, "Don't harm yourself, Gee. I know that you're in pain right now, but I was the same when my family had died. Your mom, she didn't make me feel better, and this is why I'm here now."_

_"Mom never told us what had happened to you, she kept it from us because we weren't "mature" enough."_

_"But, that's not the point," Father Way stated, "I'm trying to warn you now, please stop."_

_Childish giggles were heard from behind Father Way, and unbelievably as it is, a child in the form of what Father Way was, translucent and faded, had ran in, noticing both of them conversing._

_"Hey, Dad!" the boy squealed, running into Father Way's arms and squeezing him tightly, giggling lightly._

_"Hey, Gerard," Father Way replied back, hugging the little boy dearly.  
_

_"Gerard?" the older Gerard had asked, furrowing his eyebrows._

_Father Way looked at him, smiling slightly and nodding. "He's you, you when I left."_

_"I was only seven," Gerard replied, sniffling again._

_"I know. When I left... I, um, I brought memories with me. Mikey is back home with Elena, waiting for me to return... I have to leave soon."_

_The younger Gerard watched the older Gerard's face, cracking a crooked smile. The image of younger Gerard soon began to fade to the point where Gerard could see through him._

_Gerard gasped, shaking his head profusely, trying to shake the image from his head. It had to be fake. He **knew** it had to be._

_"I have to go back home now, Gee."_

_"Dad, no!" Gerard choked, "Dad!"_

_"I'll see you in the afterlife, I promise."_

_"DAD!"_

_And just like a hologram, Father Way had disappeared with the younger boy, leaving Gerard a complete mess._

_Gerard choked on an escaping sob, letting the tears pour down this time._

_"One who can't stay for me, doesn't deserve my honor," Gerard whispered, crawling over to the switchblade with dried blood covering it._

_"No more..." Gerard whispered, making yet another incision in his skin, whimpering at the pain. "No more."_

Gerard gasped as he woke up again, choking on air and saliva for awhile.

Finally calming down, he rethought the dream, and realized that this had happened to him 2 years ago. That same scene happened to him _2 years ago_.

He did cut, he did say these things. The only thing that didn't happen was the interruption made by his dad. Because, instead of seeing his dad, he had _heard_ him. He heard the exact same things his dad had told him right then and there, somwhere deep in his mind. (Just, without the younger Gerard.)

 _Deja vu,_ he thought, _Please let this be deja vu..._

Gerard held his head from the throbbing pain he felt. _Too much bad dreams for one night._

Gerard stayed up for the rest of the night, searching for something sharp in his old clothing, the ones he wore when he first had gotten here. Surprisingly, he found the switchblade in his jacket pocket, the one he used on that one night.

He firmly held it, crookedly smiling as sat down next to his jacket, opening it up and smiling at the dried blood.

 _Infections, my ass,_ Gerard thought, running the blade lightly over his healed cuts, laughing at how it tickled.

Leading the blade back down to under the healed cuts, he dug into the skin, wincing at the pain.

The last time he cut was a week ago, for he took a break because he grew sick one day at school.

He cut the night before that one day, out of anger from the kids pushing him and teasing him at school.

During Lunch, he couldn't afford anything to eat, so he starved that day. So, halfway through his next class, he passed out midway through a lecture.

He woke up an hour later in the nurse's, feeling weak and frail. The nurse told him that he passed out from excessive blood loss, and his vital signs were poor.

So, Gerard grew scared, and didn't cut for a while, waiting to heal up.

Here we are now, with Gerard on the floor now, on his third incision, crying heavily, breathing and bleeding heavilier.

_"So, Dad, where are you to stop me now?"_


	5. "You Reap What You Sow..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> depending on whether this is posted on New Years Eve or New Years, i wish you all a happy New Years! Anyways, enjoy this next chapter.!

Gerard woke up at around 12ish on the floor, next to his jacket and switchblade, trying to remember why _exactly_ he woke up here in the first place.

He remembered as soon as he looked down, noticing the switchblade in his lap, and how his white T-shirt was stained with a dark red tint.

He had cut.

He didn't want to, believe it or not, but he did. He was in so much grief from all of those dreams last night, his heart almost stopped from the terror. And Gerard's mental pain would _always, always_ lead him to physical pain, because he'd always find a way to cause himself _more pain_.

He didn't know why, no one knew why. He just liked the heavier weight on his shoulders... because he's crazy.

His wrist hurt when he tried pushing himself up off the floor, for his cuts had finally dried up and he opened them again when he stretched out his wrist.

"Ow," Gerard winced, cradling his wrist softly.

Gerard was one who could handle pain, but the pain in his wrists, combined with the pain he still had in his eyes and his head, it hurt. Bad.

But, finally managing to get up, he kicked the switchblade under his leather jacket, made his bed (lazily) and walked over to the mirror in his room, looking into softly.

Blood covered his shirt in other places, too, along with slightly on his right cheek and all around his wrist. His eyes were bloodshot from the loss of sleep, and his hair was a mess.

A knock on his door interrupted his observant moment, causing Gerard to groan.

Yawning, he walked over to the door and opened it with force.

There was Kalel, though not wearing that same smile on her face. Her pink-tinted lipstick was slightly smudged on her upper lip, and she looked just as exhausted as Gerard was.

"I came up here to ask you something, Mr. Way," Kalel said, with a straight face, her eyes closing momentarily, then opening up again to stare into Gerard's.

"What can I do for you, ma'am?" Gerard asked, yawning.

Kalel crinkled her nose, smelling Gerard's morning breath straight away. "Last night, I left the hospital early since I wasn't feeling too hot. I left a note for Frank- er, Dr. Iero, and accidentally, I believe my keycard..."

"I didn't hear a question, yet, Miss."

Kalel rolled her eyes, "This morning, I had to call Dr. Iero to let me in, because I was late this morning, tearing apart my flat, and trying to find it. When he did, I asked him if he got my note, and if he saw my keycard anywhere near it. He said no to both of those questions, though he said something rather helpful..."

Gerard gulped, though tried to keep his composure, waiting for her to finish.

"He said that he saw you in the Lobby when he was leaving for the night, and papers were everywhere. He said you were poking around, not really doing much... but, uh, I wanted to know if you saw my keycard, or if anyone moved it?"

Gerard thought for a moment, and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, Kalel. I was just hanging out with a couple of patients, but they didn't really touch anything.

Kalel just sighed, sending Gerard a slight smile, "Pete and Esmee..."

"But, thanks, though. I appreciate it... but, I was sent up here to get you up and dressed. Therapy in a few minutes."

Kalel then scanned Gerard up and down, noticing his face, how his eyes were bloodshot and how his face sported bloodstains. Her eyes then moved down, noticing how his white shirt was slightly wet from sweating last night, and how it was tinted red in certain places. She looked at his wrists, noticing the blood that was smeared around the fresh cuts.

"Mr. Way," she said, in a questioning tone.

Gerard panicked, quickly grabbing his door and shutting it. Kalel, on the other hand, stopped it with her foot, keeping it open.

"Gerard," she actually used his first name this time, "Did you hurt yourself again? In this hospital?"

Gerard sighed, "Yeah, kinda."

" _Yeah, kinda?_ " Kalel shouted, grabbing ahold of Gerard's wrist, examining his cuts.

"When did this happen?" she asked, looking Gerard dead in the eye.

"Last night, I–"

"Gerard, you're not supposed to be doing this!" she gasped, pushing past him and looking around for whatever object Gerard used to hurt himself.

"Wait, I–" Gerard tried distracting her. She just kept searching, unconvinced of his distraction.

She then came across Gerard's old clothing, which jumped out at her, considering that everything else in that damned room was gray. Except, his jacket and a shiny, red-and-black object.

And, she saw that shiny, red-and-black object, which hid lazily under his jacket.

Kalel dove for it, leaving Gerard's mind to go beserk.

Gerard couldn't _stand_ people going through his shit. His mother interrogated him all the time, digging through his drawers for stuff he'd been keeping from her.

Gerard was sneaky, yes, but he wasn't good at keeping a secret. He'd always fall into a trap, or maybe one of those "fighting fire with fire" situations, where you'd be a sneak to fight the sneak.

Donna would always ask Gerard these stupid questions that always led Gerard to sweat, unsure of how to answer "correctly." So, he'd always blow his cover, and his mother used to always barge in and tear the place apart.

Gerard used to smoke a year ago, hiding stashes within his sock drawer, only taking it out when his mother left for work, or whatnot, which is just enough time to smoke in his room and air it out.

But, one day, Donna left for work, and Gerard instantly picked up one of his open boxes. Though, Donna accidentally left her phone on the kitchen table, so she went back to go get it. And as soon as she walked in, almost instantly, did she smell the smoke from his room.

So, that night he got busted, and got forced to fight off the addiction. But, Donna smoked herself, so that didn't help quite a bit, _now did it?_

Kalel muttering something to herself drove Gerard out of his memories. "I'm gonna hand this over to Dr. Iero, maybe you guys could talk about this today at your appointment. Come."

Kalel walked out, Gerard solemnly following along.

Pete and Esmee quietly watched from behind Esmee's room door, the only cracked open a peep, which was just enough to overhear the conversation between the two.

They slowly shut their door, catching Gerard off-guard.

Kalel didn't seem to hear a thing, though. She just moved onto the end of the hall, and to the elevator.

Someone had already been holding it, another patient, or so Gerard presumed.

Kalel just smiled at her, leading Gerard into the small shaft, awaiting for the door to close, in an oddly calmed manner.

Gerard was confused, on the other hand, on what just happened back there.

First, Kalel randomly knocks on his door, asking questions about his business, and now all of a sudden, Gerard's being escorted to yet another long disciplinary lecture of his life, given by yours truly, Frank SHITE Lero.

Gerard accidentally thought that in his mind a second ago, and chuckled to himself.

Both the patient and Kalel looked at him funny, and just shook it off, beginning to stir up a conversation to one another.

 _Frank SHITE Lero_ , he thought, _maybe I could use this as one of those silly nicknames you'd call the people you hate... just maybe._

Gerard just remained zoned out whilst the other two chattered away, Gerard rolling his eyes occasionally whenever some of their words travelled into his mind.

"Well, have a nice day, Kalel. I will see you later, once I get ready for my appointment."

"You too, Beth," Kalel replied, walking Gerard out of the elevator.

"What a nice girl," Kalel smiled to herself, making Gerard roll his eyes at her bitter kindness.

Frank walked out of his office, smiling when he was Kalel's face, and the smile fading when he saw Gerard.

Frank didn't seem like he wanted to have another appointment with this boy, and Gerard couldn't agree more.

"Hey, Kalel," Frank greeted with a smile.

He took one glimpse at Gerard, and noticed what a shitty mess he was. His hair was unkept, his makeup was even worse than before, and he smelt like cold coffee and death.

Frank smiled faintly in Gerard's direction, pulling Kalel to the side afterward.

Muttering things to each other silently, Gerard frowned as his headache got heavier.

His head always started to hurt whenever he _knew_ people were talking about him behind his back.

Though, these people were talking about him _right in front of him_.

Gerard saw Kalel give Frank his switchblade, and Gerard's heart began to slow down.

Frank saw the blood on the switchblade, and looked at Gerard with soft eyes.

Frank then nodded to Kalel, and turned to Gerard.

"Come on in," Frank said slightly, leading him into his office.

Gerard walked in slowly, the door being closed by Frank after he entered.

"So, we've got to talk about a few more things than I've expected."

Gerard raised his hand to push a few strands of hair out of his face, sighing lightly.

Frank turned his eyes to look at Gerard's wrist, and Gerard noticed that, slowly lowering his wrist and noticing how Frank's eyes were following.

Frank shook himself out of it, looking at Gerard's face instead, blinking.

"We should get you cleaned up, though. There's blood everywhere."

"Frank, I'm fine."

"Dr. Iero," he corrected, obviously annoyed to repeatedly do that. "I have a bathroom in my office, come here."

Frank spun around on his heel, now walking over to the odd dark brown, wooden door on the other side of his office.

He opened it, pulling Gerard in.

"There's no shower in here," Gerard noted.

"No shit," Frank said, "I mean, yeah, there's no shower here. I meant to clean up your wrist and face..."

"Oh, uh, okay," Gerard awkwardly agreed, walking over to the snow white porcelain sink, turning on the warm water.

"Kalel freaked out," Gerard chuckled, slowly slipping his wrist under the water, hissing from the sting.

"That's because she wasn't expecting sharp objects in the hospital. She thought the officer had checked you."

"I'd fucking kick his ass if he laid a finger on me, I swear to God."

Frank smiled lightly, laughing to himself. "Yeah, I understand."

Gerard cracked a crooked smile, using the liquid soap pump to squirt a little out and onto his bloody wrist, washing off the dried blood almost instantly.

"I'm going to be outside. When you're done, come sit down and we'll start."

Gerard just nodded, listening to Frank walk out.

Gerard finished with his wrist, now finally looking into the mirror and seeing his _hideous_ face.

His nose crinkled at the sight, but he just shook it off, now washing his face.

A few minutes had passed, and Gerard was finally finished.

He thought he looked like a baby, with clean, pale, and milky white skin. No blood and no eyeliner to be seen on himself. And wow, did he smell nice!

Frank looked shocked, but slightly amused when Gerard walked out of the bathroom.

Gerard shut off the lights and closed the door, walking over to the chair, which was unoccupied.

Frank didn't attempt to sit in his special seat after the first meeting with Gerard, mostly because he was _a nice guy_.

"I like you better without the makeup," Frank spoke softly, sipping his coffee. He then handed the mug over to Gerard, as if he were expecting Gerard to act the same way as he did yesterday.

Gerard was tired and sore today today, not wanting to be the cocky prick he always is. But, he took the mug anyway, having a small sip of it, then handing it back to Frank with a nod.

"I am curious, Dr. Iero," Gerard spoke, "Why didn't you lash out at me like Kalel did?"

"What did Kalel do, anyways?" Frank asked, blinking.

Gerard shrugged, "Oh, you know. Force her way into my room, dig through my clothes and find the blade."

Frank cringed, "Well, I've had a ton of "self-harming" patients come and go before, I'm used to it..."

Another few seconds passed with silence, and only the sound of Frank sipping his coffee was heard.

"Why didn't you rat me out?" Gerard asked.

"Pardon?"

"Why didn't you tell Kalel I was going through her stuff?"

"Ah, so you were going through her stuff?"

"Huh?" Gerard questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I didn't have any proof of you doing anything, I'm not one of those guys."

Gerard just blinked, scanning Frank over for reassurance.

"Okay," Gerard said.

"Okay," Frank followed.

Gerard and Frank nodded in unison with a smile. At least, from Frank.

"Shall we begin?"

Gerard nodded slowly, waiting for Frank to start off the day.

• • •

Almost an hour now has passed, and Gerard's appointment was almost up.

For the 50 minutes they have been talking, Gerard told him about his dreams last night, his cutting, why he cut, when he cut, and things of that nature.

Gerard did, although, accidentally spit out a few things off-topic, including old memories that he really didn't want to remember.

Frank got curious after that, but he didn't question it. He didn't want Yesterday's incident.

Gerard then let out a breathy laugh whilst staring at his lap, "Ah, my fucking brother... what a douche."

Frank looked puzzled, "A douche?"

Gerard looked up, staring at Frank. "Oh, sorry, I talk to myself without knowing it."

"No, no," Frank frowned. "It's okay. It's just... you've been telling me stories about you, and just you. What about your family?"

"My family doesn't exist anymore."

Frank stared at him with soft eyes. _You've gotta be careful now, Frank, or you'll blow it again._

"Pardon?"

"Every single member of my family doesn't seem to be real anymore."

Frank sat in silence, still staring at Gerard.

"And, I told you about my Grandmother, one of the most important people I've known, what more do you want?"

"I–"

"No!" Gerard shouted, frowning, "Shut up. Just, I hate it when everyone interrogates me. You know the answers, you just won't listen to them."

"Gerard–"

"No one told you to speak," Gerard growled, now staring directly into his eyes now.

Gerard then shook his head in doubt. "I'm sorry, I'm just upset."

"It's okay, I'm apparently not good with people."

Gerard shrugged, "Nah, neither am I."

Frank inhaled deeply, and exhaled lightly. "Want to–"

"About my family," Gerard interrupted, looking up. "My dad died when I was 7... but my mom never told us why. It happened when we were at my Gran's..."

Frank didn't reply this time, he just waited for Gerard to go on.

"My brother and I started getting sad, because our dad was the only one who would be our go-to guy, when mom was being odd. And then it turned into Grandma who was our bestfriend... but then she left too."

Frank swallowed, listening deeply now.

"Mikey was so upset. He didn't come out of his room until a week later. He begged mom to stay home every day. She caved every time, because she loved Mikey too much to reject him. But, me? I suffered differently, as you know..."

"Yeah," Frank coughed, looking at the ground.

"Mikey left the house after he found out I was hurting myself. Because when I was hurting myself, my heavy anger issues started to act up... and then I started smoking, and just became shit."

"No, you didn't become shit–"

"I _hate_ when people say that. They know it's true."

"You need to stop putting the load on your shoulders, Gerard."

Gerard laughed sarcastically. "See? There it is. No one is listening to me! Everyone keeps telling me that _I'm_ the reason for everything that happens. Oh, look! Mikey moved out and into some other household, let's blame Gerard! Oh, and look! Gerard's whole fucking family either died and/or went to Hell, let's blame Gerard! And, oh wait! There's more!" Gerard mocked, standing up now.

"Gerard wears makeup, Gerard cuts, Gerard cries, Gerard hates his life, what a goddamn pussy! He should fucking man up and live through it! But, how can I live through it if I have everyone tearing me apart?!" Gerard shouted, his face all red from his rant.

He then let out a deep sigh. "There's other things, Dr. Iero. Things that even I can't repeat to myself. You don't know the real story, so you should stop guessing what the ending is."

Frank just was completely upset after that. He really didn't wanna get shouted at by his own patient, though he was. And now he felt like utter crap.

"Look, Frank. I'm done with people controlling my life, and you're one of them."

"I'm sorry," Frank said, his facial expression softening.

"Yeah, we'll see," Gerard replied lightly, walking over to the door, hesitating before opening it slowly, shutting it with a slam.

"Hey, Kalel," Gerard tried greeting, but Kalel just did some paperwork, only looking up to smile.

Gerard sighed, walking into the Lobby and sitting on the floor, criss cross. Just to hear the rain, again.

Frank crept out of the room, walking over to Kalel with a faked, but small grin.

"Can you cancel all my appointments, I'm a bit, er, tired today."

"You and me, both," Kalel joked, "Are you alright?"

Frank nodded with a smile, looking over at Gerard a few feet away, watching.

Frank blinked a bit, smiling once more at Kalel before walking back into his office, hearing the door lock after he had closed it.

Gerard sighed, tapping his hands on his lap to the rain, thinking.

_What did Frank do after he's done with his appointments, anyway?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it turns out that i didn't post it at the time i planned. this is actually because i'm starting up school again, and i'm gonna be busy af. so, also expect very slow updates. (:


	6. Sometimes, All That's Needed is a Subtle Punishment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mature Content ahead. If you aren't a pussy, then I'm sure you'll be fine. Otherwise, if you are, then it's your fault that you skipped these notes.

Later that day, 10:03 PM, and slight clattering was heard throughout the bathroom in Frank's office, hearing lightning break out outdoors.

Frank was in there, cleaning up his necessities before packing up and heading out, putting away some pens and mail that he had to sort out that afternoon, _nevermind that_.

Cleaning up the bathroom with a Lysol disinfectant wipe and putting away stuff like his pack-to-go tooth brush and his daily vitamins, he shut the door to the cabinet hanging above his sink, looking into the magnetically-attached mirror, as if he were lost in the image.

"Is this really what I looked like today?" he asked himself, looking from one slightly bloodshot eye to another, and then to his sloppily combed hair. It looked neat enough to get through the day, but it wasn't appealing enough to Frank.

If he were delusional, he'd reckon he looked just like... _Gerard._

_And, it made sense now as to why Frank looked as shitty and tired as he felt._

The night he met Gerard, he didn't really feel himself...

After he was done with appointments, he simply locked himself into his office until everyone left, doing nothing but sitting in the dark with a single cinnamon-scented candle lit on his desk, inhaling the fumes and just thinking.

And, on occasion, he would finish up on overdue work for a half hour, and then stop again.

And this was because of how Gerard acted that day. Believe it or not, he hasn't really seen a patient with the guts to really shout at an older man like that, and it sort of bothered him.

Actually, no. It _did_ bother him.

After that little episode, he _knew_ why Gerard was here.

It wasn't because of why he was really here, or why he thought he was here, but because he _deserved_ to be here.

And no matter how much bullshit has been spewing out of Gerard's mouth, there has been something behind it that Gerard _still_ won't tell him.

And Frank couldn't stand it.

This whole 'keeping secrets' thing was foreign to Frank, and he wanted to keep it that way.

He grew up listening to disciplinary stories and The Golden Rule.

 _Treat people the way you'd want to be treated, and no one gets hurt,_ Frank thought to himself.

Although he treated people the way he wanted to be treated, he ended up living alone in a house built for two, working as a therapist for a boy who couldn't give two fucks, even if he wanted to.

Frank sighed, feeling dead. He was so hung up tonight, he just needed to go home and rest, maybe call in sick tomorrow if he really needed it.

He looked down, turning the sink faucet on, sticking his knuckle under to determine a decent temperature. He then began to wash his face with the luke warm water for a few minutes, turning off the water and drying his face with a soft, milky white handtowel which hung from a hook in the wall.

He looked back up at the mirror, seeing his face again.

He hated his face, the sight and the thought of having to carry it around with him for the next 50 years, it made him cringe.

Deeply looking into the mirror some more, he growled, clenching his fist.

Following with clenching his jaw, a tear slid down his face as he rose his fist and punched the mirror harshly, cracking it severely.

Frank cried out, falling down to his knees as his hand bled, tiny pieces of glass piercing into his skin like a bunch of tiny daggers.

He instantly tried at pulling out the glass, each one sliding out harshly, Frank's tears sliding down his face faster every time they came out.

Frank hissed as he pulled out the last piece of shattered glass, collapsing completely on the floor, crying softly.

~

Gerard jumped up suddenly when he heard a loud shattering of glass in the separate room, hitting his forehead against a wooden rod.

Gerard winced, sitting up completely.

He found himself on one of the chairs in the waiting room, with the lights dimmed, and the only sound that was heard was the crack of thunder from the tropical rainstorm occurring outside.

Gerard scratched his head, contemplating his surroundings thoroughly.

 _Did I seriously stay down here all day?_ he asked himself, _How come I don't remember it..?_

Then, as if _something_ decided to answer his question, he spotted a note sitting on the floor, with the handwriting he just so happened to recognize as Kalel's.

Yawning, he picked up the note and scanned over it, despite the dark ambiance unallowing him to read it.

_Dear Gerard,_

_I found you passed out on the floor in the Waiting Room before I left, so I (tried my best) to put you on one of the chairs for comfort. It was either that or carrying you up to your room, but you and I both know that that wasn't going to happen._

_Sweet dreams, Kalel_

Gerard just rolled his eyes, shredding up the note, rolling the pieces into a ball, and launching it across the room.

Another crack of lightning was heard outside, startling Gerard immensely.

Stretching out his arms, Gerard noticed an analog clock on the wall parallel to him, checking the time to see that it read "10:37PM" in tiny, black dashes.

Shrugging with a yawn, Gerard pushed himself up off of the chair and made his way toward the elevator.

When he was about to call it a day, until he passed by Frank's office door, hearing faint, peculiar noises from behind it.

He then questioned whether or not he should go inside to investigate or just go back to bed, maybe let the night guy get it.

But, behind all "tough" guys are just soft guys who are talented in masking it.

So, Gerard dug through both his pockets, feeling around for Kalel's keycard.

He then pulled out the rectangular object, spinning the chain around his index finder as he approached the door.

And with no hesitation, Gerard pushed the card into the slot, hearing a light beep in approval.

Gerard smirked, looking down at the card and shrugging, placing it back down onto the desk.

He thought for a moment, and grabbed onto one of the black, fine point permanent markers from off her desk, flipping over the card to where it was completely white and clear of writing.

Then, Gerard began writing a little note on the back, in small writing to conserve space.:

_I found your card, Kalel! Hope ya didn't miss it! Hugs and tickles!!!1!11!, Gerard_

Gerard chuckled to himself, liking that idea of having 'mistakened' number ones in his explantion points, just to show his sarcasm.

He then placed the marker neatly next to the card, spinning on his heel to open Frank's door and close it after himself.

The crying had stopped by the time he got in there, and there was no one inside of the room as he looked around.

Needless to say, the only light source was just the cinammon-scented candle, lit in only a single flame on his desk.

He was now just utterly confused, wondering _why the fuck he heard crying._

Turning around, getting ready to leave and head back to bed like he originally planned that night, a light, choked voice was heard from behind.

"Gerard?" Frank questioned, peaking out from behind the restroom wall, his eyes widely glintly in the light of the flame.

Gerard turned back around and grinned, crossing his arms and leaning a certain amount of weight on his right leg.

"What the fuck are you doing down here? My door was locked..." Frank questioned, his voice sounding weak and frail, like he'd been _crying_.

"Just decided to spare a visit, y'know?" Gerard wickedly smirked, slowly walking over to him, watching him peak out further from behind the wall, inching his way closer to him, as well.

Frank was fearful at this point, seeing that the boy who basically made him feel like _utter shit_ had broke into his room late at night, and God knows how he managed _that_.

"H-How did you get in? I'm not going to ask again," Frank whispered, staring Gerard dead in the face.

Gerard looked down at his hands, noticing how one of them was heavily bandaged with sterile cloth, different unknown stains covering his tattooed fingers.

Gerard looked back up at Frank, clearing his throat, saying with confidence and no mercy whatsoever, "I stole Kalel's card."

Frank's eyes widened, "You stole it? Do you know how fucking frantic she has been going over that?"

"Then, maybe you guys should get better security, or simply just don't leave your keycards down on desks where _anyone_ could snatch it."

Frank slowly began backing up to his desk, slowly muttering out through fear, "Gerard, get out!"

Gerard just smirked, hearing another crack of lightning boom from outside, Frank jumping at the sudden loud noise.

"Y'know, I deep down always thought you were a good guy, just never have I really claimed to show it... I'm not very good with people."

"Oh really? Ha, I hadn't noticed," Frank replied in a sarcastic tone, causing Gerard to frown and walk closer.

Unexpectedly, the flame of the went out from the air that Gerard pursued when he walked past the candle. He just smirked in Frank's direction, Frank trembling by now.

"I'm not afraid of the dark, Frankie," Gerard cockily remarked, walking closer to him until they were only a few inches apart.

"You need to get out, _now_ ," Frank pushed himself away from the desk, holding out the hand he had injured himself with and pointed to the door, staring into Gerard's eyes, as if it would entice Gerard to listen.

But, it just enthused Gerard to go on, grasping onto Frank's wrist with a smirk playing on the corners of his mouth.

Frank winced, his face tighening up from the pain. He panicked, unsure of how to salvage himself now.

"HELP!" Frank hollered, Gerard almost instantly throwing a hand over his mouth, pushing him up against a wall with great force.

Frank muffled screams into Gerard's hand, trying to pry it off, which was tightly attached to his face.

"I recommend you don't do that again," Gerard slyly remarked.

Frank reached out from behind him, grabbing onto the first thing he felt, which was a fragile coffee cup, which Frank had received from his Aunt as a gift on Christnmas Day.

He was saddened at what he was about to do, though felt as if it was for the greater good.

He took ahold of the handle, pulling it around and slamming it over Gerard's head, it breaking almost instantly.

Gerard hissed, removing his hand to cradle the back of his head, looking down at Frank with evil eyes, "I don't think you got it when I said not to do that again."

Frank then shouted out for help again, Gerard clasping his hand over Frank's mouth yet again.

"Don't make this hard on yourself," he whispered in a slight smirk, leaning in toward Frank to place a light kiss onto his cheekbone, Frank tilting his face to the side, away from Gerard's, heavily breathing was heard from under him.

Gerard chuckled, moving his hand away from Frank's mouth. "I also thought there was a good chance you could help me like they said, but now you're here, writhing under my every touch. It's as if you're the one who _really_ needs the help."

" _Never in a million years_ ," Frank spat, "would I need any more help than you do."

"That might be so, but I still believe you've got something on your chest that you won't let out, and I get that. So do I," Gerard shrugged, leaning in again and pressing faint kisses onto Frank's jaw.

"Then, spit it out, already," Frank whispered with a sniffle.

Gerard then chuckled in Frank's ear, "Ah ah ah, I'm not here tonight for another one of your stupid meetings to get answers from me."

Frank shed one little tear, knowing full well what was going to happen to him next, and he didn't want it.

Gerard leant back in _again,_ nibbling on the crook of his neck, where the muscles tensed up, Frank sniffling again.

Gerard pulled back, smirking whilst unbuttoning one of the buttons on his shirt, cleanly yanking off the rest, watching them all crash down silently onto the thin carpeting in all different directions.

Frank gasped, looking down at his shirt through teary eyes, choking over small sobs as Gerard pulled his shirt down his arms, Gerard admiring the olive-tone, tattooed skin.

Frank cried a bit more, feeling completely ashamed to stand completely bare in front of his own patient.

"You're nothing but a psycho! Only harming and affecting people who don't deserve this treatment!" Frank pleaded, trying to hide his body with his arms.

"No one said I was any different..." Gerard's voice trailed off as he slowly undid Frank's belt, "And no one said you didn't deserve this."

"W-What?" Frank choked out as Gerard slid his belt off, undoing the button to his pants next.

"You frustrate me _so, so_ much," Gerard growled, sliding down Frank's zipper and tugging down his dark demin jeans slowly, kneeling down in the process.

He let out a dark chuckle softly, toying with the hem of Frank's boxer briefs, sliding them down his legs, as well.

Frank's head fell back against the wall, holding back tears as Gerard traced over the tattoo on his right thigh.

"Live each day as if it were your last..." Gerard read out, looking up at Frank. Frank sniffled lightly and exhaled deeply.

Gerard's eyes then moved back down to Frank's core, his pupils dilating as he slowly moved his hand over, tracing the other tattoos around it.

Frank's breath hitched in his throat, feeling Gerard's cold finger tips touch him softly.

Gerard was amused by the inked skin that Frank portrayed; the drawings had some sort of meaning to him. A deep meaning...

Frank, although, felt like this entire situaton needed _some_ sort of meaning to it. He felt like he was getting raped, raped by his own patient. But at the same time, not really rape at all. It felt like an illusion from losing all that blood in the bathroom.

Frank then looked down at his heavily bandaged hand, the cheap bandages being just a last-minute bundle that he found in his drawers, and he wrapped it around his knuckles sloppily once he heard the beep of the door unlocking.

"You're no difference either... nearly broke my hand from all your bullshit," he whispered to himself, making sure Gerard didn't here.

Gerard traced his fingers downward toward Frank's semi-hard cock, scraping his nails against him, causing Frank to whimper, his eyes squeezing shut tightly with tears shedding down his face again.

"Aw, don't cry, Frankie," Gerard said with a sly, cheeky smile, pushing himself up off the ground to tower over Frank.

Frank fluttered his eyes open slowly, coming eye to eye with Gerard.

Gerard's smile faded, catching Frank's glimpse, feeling like he was looking into his eyes for something, he just didn't know what.

And before you knew it, Gerard crashed his lips onto Frank's, letting his right hand slowly move up to cradle his cheek.

Frank resisted for awhile, shocked and confused on what to do. It was his first time kissing a patient, or faint mutual. Hell, it was his first time kissing _an actual man_. So, all he did was simply place his hand on Gerard's cheek, kissing back and letting life move for him.

As Gerard forced the kiss to grow harder, he moved his other hand down to Frank's crotch, stroking him slowly, but firmly.

Frank purred in Gerard's mouth, tugging on his hair as Gerard moved his hand faster.

Frank pulled away from Gerard to breathe unevenly, biting his lip and slamming his head back against the wall.

Gerard took this as his chance to kneel back down on the floor and stopping his hand movements, placing the tip of his dick on his tongue, lapping up some of the pre-cum that Frank built up on.

"G-G," Frank stuttered, feeling Gerard place his lips on his shaft, swirling his tounge around him before going deeper, sticking his tongue out to lubricate the rest of it.

"Nngh," Frank moaned, taking ahold of Gerard's hair again and tugging on it harder, causing Gerard to moan onto Frank.

"Ah," Frank hissed, resisting the urge to thrust upward into Gerard's mouth.

Gerard then pulled his mouth off of Frank's member, kissing up the shaft until he got to the top, where he reapplied his mouth, sucking on the tip harshly.

"Gerard, nngh, too hard," Frank winced, another tear forming in his eye.

Gerard then stopped, pulling off with a pop, and kissing the tip lightly, pulling himself back up to harshly kiss Frank's lips again.

In the middle of the kiss, Frank wrapped his arms around his waist, tugging on the hem of Gerard's shirt.

Gerard smirked against Frank's lips, slowly moving his hands down to undo the tie to his sweatpants, letting them slide down his skinny, pale legs. He pulled down his boxers next, stretching out the elastic waistband and taking his legs out of the holes, dropping the pair next to his sweatpants and kicking them aside.

Frank reacted by grasping ahold of the hem to Gerard's shirt, and pulling it upward. Gerard puts his arms up so the shirt can be pulled off of him.

Once it was off, Gerard yanked it out Frank's hand, flinging it across the room until it hit the wall and fell to the floor.

Gerard held a tight grip on Frank's hips, pulling him into his body and ferociously kissing him.

Frank's tears dried by now, as he actually _wanted_ this now. He may be crazy when he says this, but the more Gerard had been opening up to him, the more Frank grew connected... if that's easy to understand.

And now, here's Gerard now, _really_ opening up.

Whispering in Frank's ear, and pulling him away from his thoughts, Gerard spoke, "Have you had cock before?"

"Hm, pardon?" Frank croaked at the awkward, unexpected question.

Gerard chuckled darkly in his ear, repeating his question. 

"Cock– have you had it before?"

Gerard began harshly nipping down on Frank's pierced earlobe, causing Frank to bite down on his lower lip to stiffle back a pained moan.

"I- uh, I haven't had cock before..." Frank replied.

Gerard then smirked, letting his earlobe fall from between his teeth. "Then, this may hurt."

"Wha–?" Frank questioned, being interrupted by Gerard ramming himself into Frank's hole, not stopping to let him adjust.

Frank screamed out, biting down on Gerard's shoulder from the pain he felt.

Gerard grunted at both being inside of Frank, and Frank digging his teeth into Gerard's skin.

"Mmh, agh, Frank," Gerard managed to squeeze out of his mouth, obviously too concentrated on what he was doing to Frank than what he had to say to him.

Frank let out low growls, ones that showed his pain toward Gerard's actions.

"Gerard– I, stop! It hurts!" Frank pleaded, but Gerard didn't hear a word he said, he just kept going faster.

"Gerard!"

Gerard grunted in anger, ignoring him completely. Frank began to cry again, more than ever. His whole body felt as if it were on fire, and he couldn't get Gerard to set it out. He just kept making it bigger and bigger.

"This is what you get..." Gerard mumbled softly.

Frank sniffled, gasping at what Gerard said. "I–"

"You don't know how bad you made me feel earlier today..."

"Gerard–!" Frank pleaded, but was interrupted by a hand forcing his head back against the wall.

Gerard had a strong hand plastered tight around his throat, pressing down and squeezing harshly. "And now you know how it feels."

Frank choked, trying to pry his hands off.

Gerard tried moving faster inside of Frank, but now he was more focused on keeping his hand on his throat.

Frank's face started getting red, and he kicked at Gerard's legs, trying to get him to stop.

Gerard noticed this, and pulled out of him, only to raise him up off the ground, so that the both of them were at the same level. Gerard squeezed his throat tighter, and Frank couldn't feel his body anymore. He felt his fingers and toes grow numb, his forearms and calves, his biceps and thighs, until he couldn't see in front of him anymore.

Gerard saw Frank reacting this way, and noticed how he was so close to ending him now, until...

 _"I can't do it,"_ Gerard cried out, releasing Frank's throat and collapsing to his knees.

Frank collapsed to the ground, as well, gasping for air. _Why did Gerard spare him?_

Gerard slowly began weeping, looking up at Frank's torn apart body. From his throat, down to his hand, and down to his core.

"I'm-I'm so sorry, Frankie," Gerard choked on his words, trying to take ahold of his hand.

Frank coughed and wheezed, pulling his hand instantly away when he felt Gerard's fingertips on him.

"Don't you _dare_ lay a finger on me," Frank cried, pulling his knees up to his chest, as if that would protect him.

"Frank," Gerard whispered, trying to get him to look up, " _Listen to me_."

The door bursted open with a crash, and whistles and chains were heard throughout the room. A bunch of guards tumbled in, dashing straight towards Gerard as soon as they laid eyes on him.

"Hands above your head, Mr. Way!" one shouted.

Gerard didn't look up though, he just continued to sob harder and harder.

Other officers crowded around Frank, trying to help him up, but he wouldn't budge.

Another officer came from Frank to Gerard, quickly pulling out cuffs and securing his wrists together, pulling him up off the floor and toward the doorway.

"No, wait! Fr-FRANK!" Gerard shouted, trying to fight back.

"Frank, please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I'M SORRY!"

And, Gerard's voice faded away, unheard in that room again.

Frank just sat huddled against that wall, the officers slowly leaving the room and letting him breathe.

That was the last time he's ever heard the likes of _Gerard Way_  ever again.

_Or, so he thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was way more intense than it should've been, wow.
> 
> i'm impressed. ha
> 
> sorry for the long wait, by the way. i've been busy, as hell...


	7. "2 Years Later, And I'm Still Your Favourite Worst Nightmare..."

_Crimson Waters changed since Gerard Way last sat eyes on it._

_Major renovations were made, including better locks on the doors, which were special codes that were never to be told out loud. Especially, **to patients**._

_Kalel Winters was also forced to double-check her desk before leaving the Center, and to make sure all patients were not out after hours. **That, was her mistake.**_

_Security cameras were placed on almost every square inch of that place, especially Frank Iero's office. In case anyone tried something sneaky..._

_See, what happened 2 years ago, had affected that entire place greatly._

_A half hour after the police caught Gerard, his naked body was wrapped in a towel, and was carried out into a squad car and down into town, where he met up with some officers to discuss some things about what happened back there._

_Gerard was traumatized, **shattered**. He couldn't even think right on how to answer the pathetic questions that those officers tried to drop on him. So, he simply just shook his head and cried, ignoring every little one._

_Then, the officers left the room to discuss about what to do with Gerard._

_"Well, we found the doctor, y'know, the 26-year-old, scarred on the floor... he wouldn't move whenever we tried pulling him up," one of the officers claimed._

_"Frank Anthony Iero, is the name," another officer said, holding up Frank's ID, the one they snatched as evidence from Frank's desk, "Frank Anthony Thomas Iero, Jr., age 26, born on October 31, 1988. He was Gerard's therapist at Crimson Waters-"_

_"But that doesn't explain why they were both naked and weak on the floor," the head chief spoke, jumping into the conversation._

_"No one knows that... except for Mr. Iero and Mr. Way."_

_"But, Mr. Way won't tell us anything, and neither will Mr. Iero. They're both a bit shaken up."_

_"I have an answer to that then," the chief claimed, and all the officers looked at him. "Hold him behind bars until we do get some answers, alright?"_

_"And if we don't?"_

_"Then get answers from the next guy, and the next guy, until we do."_

_"Hey, officers," Gerard shouted out, the officers turning to face him. He stood next to the doorway of the room he was currently being interviewed in. "Just get the answers now. Don't mess with Frank..."_

_The chief looked from his co-workers to Gerard, nodding in approval._

_"Come along then, Mr. Way," he said, walking over and pulling him by the bicep back inside to the room._

_Then, Gerard admitted completely to what he did to Frank back there._

_"So, you're saying you raped Frank, and nearly choked him too death?" the chief questioned._

_Gerard nodded slowly, "Yeah."_

_"Well, then, Mr. Way," he sighed, getting up out of his seat and walking over to Gerard, cuffing him again. "I'm afraid I'm going to put you under arrest for underage rape, and attempt of murder."_

_Gerard sniffled softly, but nodded in approval, letting the officer cuff him. He was then pulled down into the actual prison, being handed an orange jumpsuit, and was thrown into Cell Block A._

_And that was Gerard Arthur Way's new life for the next few years._

Frank Iero sat down in his newly improved office, typing up an email that he had to send into his boss, stating clearly that all patients were safe, and that he was too.

Finishing up his letter, he closed the screen and stared at his desktop faintly, seeing his reflection on the screen.

He thought about the night he punched that mirror, looking down at his now unbandaged hand.

 _Two years, you'd think for sure, would be enough time to let a scar fade away from your body_ , thought Frank to himself. But, no. He saw many dark lines on his knuckles, cascading in different directions on his skin.

He then thought about how he had to stay home from work for a few days to heal up. His whole body felt like utter shit, and he couldn't even move when he got home.

Believe it or not, his throat still hurt from time to time, but only whenever he paid real thought to that night.

And no, he isn't lying when he says that the vivid image of that night still crosses his mind, how could one forget?

When there are security cameras that seem to follow you wherever you walk, and people whispering to one another about "The Incident with Dr. Iero,"  _it sticks with you_.

"Hey, ol' chap," Kalel greeted jokingly with a faked British accent, giggling afterward. She carried in a big stack of rectangular papers, secured within a rubber band.

Frank zoned out of his trance, looking up at Kalel with a warming smile. "More mail?"

"You haven't seen my portion yet, Frankie," she giggled some more, placing the stack neatly down onto Frank's desk.

Frank's eyes widened when he heard the word _'Frankie',_ and remembering Gerard's voice whenever he called him Frankie, a shiver then sliding up his spine.

"I, um, thanks," Frank spoke softly, nodding slightly in Kalel's direction.

"You okay, Frank? You seem fidgety..." she asked, feeling his forehead with the back of her hand.

Frank just simply pushed it away, smiling lightly. "I'm fine, just didn't have a decent breakfast, is all."

Kalel then reached behind her, pulling out an untouched granola bar from her back pocket and handing it to him as well.

Frank picked it up and scanned over it with a chuckle, looking up at Kalel soon after.

"Thank you, Kalel. You seriously have everything right in the back of your pocket."

"I try," she smiled warmly. "Hand back any mail that I might've mixed up, thank you!"

"No problem," Frank nodded, watching her walk off and shut the door behind her.

He turned to his computer, opening up Google Chrome, just to search random stuff to pass time.

As the screen loaded, he opened the yogurt-berry granola bar, nipping off the corner as a taste test.

He then nodded in approval, taking a full bite, followed by a sip of his coffee.

He began to pick at the mail, taking another bite of his granola bar.

 _Junk, junk, advertisement, junk, ooh, some free coupons, junk, junk..._ Frank though to himself, flipping through the white envelopes in annoyance.

But hey, at least he didn't have anymore things to exhaust his day.

After repeating the word 'junk' in his mind, he stumbled across one letter, where he _almost_ said it... _almost._

Frank's breath hitched in his throat as he read the name signed in blue ink in the top left corner.

 _"From Gerard Way,_ _Belleville Correctional Facility,_ _Belleville, NJ, 07109..."_ Frank read to himself slowly, his eyebrows furrowing at the words.

 _"To Frankie Iero, Crimson Waters Mental Rehabilitation Center, Belleville, NJ, 07109..."_ Frank continued, nervously slipping a thumb under the envelope tab and ripping the letter open, hesitating when he reached the actual content of it.

He pulled out and opened up the lined sheet slowly, scanning over the scribbled-type handwriting.

But, he did manage to read it...

_Hey, Frankie,_

_I know that it's been quite awhile since... the incident back in your office. Hell, you probably never forgave and forgot yet..._

_Look, my time in prison is nearly over, and the judges don't think I've healed in here yet, and they're thinking of holding my time in here for a bit longer... and I can't take it in here!_

_2 years, and I've seriously never felt any more shittier than I do now. Y'know, I did a bunch of crazy shit in here, stuff like getting into fights with other prisoners and then getting beat up by guards. It's more fun than you think, Frankie. ~~The bruises on my thighs... like my fingerprints...~~_

_~~At least, it keeps me from self-harming...~~ _

_Ignore the scribble above, I jot things down that I shouldn't... but anyway... ~~  
~~_

_My parole hearing is in a couple of weeks, and I desperately need your help on this one. See, the stupid ass officers made a deal with me (as they were deciding whether or not they wanted to keep me in here). They said that if I get your word in person in court, then I will be let loose, but put on probation._

_This stupid court meeting thing is on October 21st, so please clear up your appointments._

Frank then noticed lightly scribbled arrows pointing to the bottom right corner of the page. Frank thought it indicated to flip the sheet over, and surprisingly, it did!

Small, messy handwriting was covering the entire back of the page. Some letters had evidence of smeared ink from his hand sliding against it when the ink was wet.

Frank struggled to read this, too, pulling the paper toward his eyes to try and get a better glimpse of it.

_If you got my hint, then well, I just need to say that I am sorry for what I did 2 years ago. And I know you don't want to hear about that event between us.. but this needs to be set behind us._

_Frankie, I was so confused and upset... and so fucking pissed at you, that I just didn't know what to do. I just... please forgive me?  
_

_You're my last option..._

Frank stared blankly at the note, thinking about that last sentence, noticing how the words there were covered the most in inky fingerprints.

He thought too much of it. _Why was Gerard sending him this so unexpectedly? And, why was he apologizing for what he did? If he was sorry for what he did, he wouldn't have done it,_ Frank thought to himself.

It was now around 5PM. Frank had no appointments, and this stupid letter was giving him a goddamn migraine. He just wanted to go home and think for a bit.

Glumly packing up his things for the night, he slipped on his coat, grabbed his bag, and began walking toward his office door.

Then, looking back, he remembered the letter sitting next to his computer. He walked back and picked it up, folding it and slipping it into his bag, exhaling deeply as he stepped out of the door, typing in the passcode and locking it after him.

"Leaving so early?" Kalel asked, looking up from a paper she was scribbling random notes on.

"Yeah, work is overwhelming me a bit."

"Tell me about it," Kalel joked, smiling up at Frank. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just could use some rest, and I'll be good as new by tomorrow," he replied, sending Kalel a thumbs up.

Kalel did the same, laughing and going back to her work.

Frank's smile faded almost instantly once he turned around, his headache getting worse.

He stepped out of the front doors of Crimson Waters, taking a breath of relief as he smelt fresh air, and not some lousy cinnamon-scented candle that would never seem to blow out already.

He lazily walked over to his black Range Rover, fussing with the keys until he got to the "control panel" type thing on his keychain, unlocking the doors.

He hopped in, placing his bag into the passenger's seat before placing the key into the ignition. The engine started up, the sound pleasing Frank, for some reason.

I guess he just liked the sound, for it gave him the idea that he's getting closer to going home, and further away from work.

Ever since that one incident with Gerard, work has been getting to Frank. He was getting tired of dealing with people who just wouldn't _listen_ to him, and even _more_ paranoid about it. He's been so terrified as to whether or not another patient would do something to him that he didn't want.

Frank thought about that entire scene for about the _5th time today_ as he drove home, his hand tightly gripping the wheel to the thought of Gerard tightly gripping the base of his throat.

Frank winced as he felt the pain again, and how it lightly tingled along where his adam's apple sat. Frank released one hand from the wheel to lightly cradle his throat until the pain went away.

_With all these mindfucks, Frank sometimes thought that he was the one who really needed a therapist._

_~_

Once Frank got home, _he was exhausted_. He randomly grew tired, nearly passed out on the road. Luckily for him, all that was needed was The Misfits on full blast, and a pinch on his arm, anytime he could manage to provide one to himself.

He turned off the car, pulling the key from the ignition and looking ahead, noticing a small black car parked in the driveway.

He hopped out of the car, dragging his bag along with him. Once he got up the small steps of his patio and to the front door, he lazily slipped the key into the hole and unlocked it with a yawn.

"Hey, I'm home!" Frank shouted out into the silent flat. The only sound was his footsteps along the hardwood floor, and the shuffling of taking off his jacket and dress shoes, hanging it up along with his bag.

Out of nowhere, a young women jumped onto Frank's back out of nowhere, giggling in a high-pitched tone in his ear.

"Hey! You're home early!" she exclaimed in such a bubbly tone, which couldn't help but bring a smile to Frank's face.

"I had no more sessions left on my schedule, and I was exhausted as hell, I needed a break."

The girl then hopped off of Frank's back, spinning him around and pecking his lips lightly.

"Then, I'll let you get all the rest you need. But, I made some dinner, if you want to have it before you relax and shit."

Frank smiled wider, pecking her forehead. "Thank you, Jamia! You always know how to please me..."

"Anything for someone who well-deserves it. I love you!" she giggled.

"I love you, too," Frank yawned, before kissing her cheek and walking into the kitchen, noticing all the pots and trays on the stove, which were filled with different things to eat, including rice, chicken, etc.

Frank grabbed himself a plate, and began to serve himself.

He then began thinking about how thoughtful his girlfriend, Jamia, was. How she'd make dinner for him and please him whenever he wasn't feeling good, either from a rough day at work or just whenever he was depressed.

Frank would always tell Jamia everything that got to him, everything except for _one thing_.

Frank and Jamia have only been dating for around a year now, and she only just moved in 3 months ago. The only people who knew were himself, Gerard, the police, Kalel, and some nosy patients around the hospital. Not one of them, though, heard the story from Frank. They've either heard it from Gerard or the news.

Frank was too scarred by that night to tell anyone about something that personal. It's not that easy to tell your girlfriend, your colleague, or any significant other that you were raped and nearly murdered by one of your patients. _No matter how bad you want to._

Minutes later, and Frank was sitting at the dinner table, chomping down on the delightful dinner. Jamia came in after a few minutes, making herself a second serving and sitting down parallel to Frank, starting up a conversation as they ate.

After they finished, Frank was nearly about to pass out on the kitchen floor. Jamia led him upstairs and into their shared bedroom, when Frank just fell back first into bed, already getting himself comfortable.

"It's gonna suck waking up in your work clothes," Jamia laughed lightly, changing into her pajamas as Frank just grunted.

He lazily got up out of bed, slipping off his shirt and throwing it aside, undoing his belt next, throwing his belt aside, too.

Jamia tried not to act too interested in Frank undressing, by simply looking away and tying the tie to her pajama bottoms, walking over to the bed and slipping under the sheets, waiting for Frank.

Frank was now just left in his underwear and socks before he climbed into bed with Jamia, wrapping an arm around her waist and smiling against her shoulder.

"I love you," Frank mumbled, before falling fast asleep.

"I love you, too," Jamia whispered back, falling asleep soon after.

 _Tomorrow's a new day,_ Frank thought to himself, _and all the other days until October 21st..._


	8. I'm No Fool...I'm Just A Little Swept Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a tad bit long, needed to cover stuff, y'know?

_Tomorrow's a new day,_ Frank thought to himself, _and all the other days until October 21st..._

Frank has been telling himself that ever since he's received that letter from Gerard. But now, it's October 21st, and there were no more days to look upon.

 _"You're my last option..."_ Frank sighed to himself, repeating Gerard's phrasing.

 _Maybe he said it to just confuse you, or to just persuade him or break him out of jail,_ Frank thought to himself, tapping the top of his pen on his desk, dazing off into space.

"Frank," Kalel waltzed in with a fresh, hot cup of coffee in hand, setting it down onto his desk.

Frank didn't even realize her presence, just remained in his own world.

"Frank?" she questioned, waving a hand in his face, attempting to receive his attention.

"Frank!"

"Ah!" Frank shouted, clearly startled by Kalel.

Kalel flinched backward, holding her palms up, as if showing a sign of surrender.

"Jesus, Frank," she breathed out a laugh, straying a tad bit closer to him. "You've been like this for about 2 weeks now, are you okay?"

Frank deep sighed, sending Kalel a look of reassurance, "As I've told you for two weeks, _I'm fine_."

"Thanks for making that clear," Kalel sarcastically joked.

Frank nodded, looking down at the cup that was placed on his desk, immediately picking it up and taking a sip out of it.

Kalel slowly sat down on the edge of Frank's desk, watching Frank basically chug down the substance.

"Is it Jamia?"

Frank removed the cup quickly from his lips, spitting out a little bit of his coffee on the carpet, it staining almost instantly.

"Pardon?" Frank asked hoarsely, his voice cracking at the beginning of his words.

"Are you sure it's not Jamia who's getting to you?" she asked in concern.

Frank just cleared his throat and spoke, "Since when did you think that Jamia was the reason why I was so upset lately?"

"A-ha! So you admit that there is something wrong, am I right or am I right?" Kalel exclaimed, jumping from the edge of Frank's desk to the floor.

"If it gets you to stop asking me everyday, then yeah. I've been pretty distant from my work lately," Frank shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee.

Kalel frowned, "I won't hassle you anymore about it, then. But, if you don't get any better by next week, I'm investigating."

_Oh, trust me. After today, my focus won't be nothing lower than a grade-A scientist, finding the cure for cancer._

"Let me get back to my plans, I'll chat with you soon," Frank smiled, motioning Kalel out of the room.

Kalel just rolled her eyes and obliged, walking out of his office, shutting the door behind herself.

Frank then got back to thinking, and not feeling too good about what was going to happen in the next 2 hours.

~

It was now 8 P.M., and Frank was scattering all over his office, packing up all the materials he would need for this, _this thing_.

Even Frank was sure that he was making the biggest mistake of his life, but Frank was a good guy. Either because he was gullible, or because he just couldn't cope with seeing easily-deprived people amongst bars, Frank figured that he should just get this over with, so that Gerard could get better in the real world, not some lousy jail cell with nothing but open bathrooms and metal bedding.

Frank took a deep breath, looking at himself in the mirror, identifying what he needed to edit about his appearance.

His outfit was just what he wore to work that morning. A pair of dark jeans, a black-and-white striped longsleeve shirt, and a black cardigan. His hair was his usual, short in the back, long in the front.

Frank always fussed about how his hair would just not sit behind his ear like it should. He'd go out for a haircut, but he's always so busy now...

"Hair, check... Outfit, check..." Frank mumbled to himself, checking off his mental checklist.

Frank then smiled lightly to himself, exiting the bathroom and walking over to his desk, where he had his car keys, the letter, and his messenger bag, which was filled with a bunch of necessities.

He had Gerard's old clothing in there, y'know, the pair that he wore when he first got to Crimson Waters.

_Kalel was cleaning out his room a few days after the incident, including his clothes. She had them all wrapped up, placing them out in the open on her desk, like the idiot she was._

_Kalel didn't know where to throw them, though. Donate them, bag them, or make some use of it with her personal life, or so that was recalled to be what Kalel's options were._

_Once Kalel left her desk to go meet up with their boss, Frank was walking out of his office to do the same, passing by Kalel's desk and checking to see if she had left yet._

_Once he caught a glance of the pile of clothing lying on her desk, his stomach lurched._

_That day was his first day back from his job, as he was given a break to get ahold of himself after the incident happened. He was still pretty confused about what happened, let alone why his fucking clothes were still here._

_He wasn't sure whether or not to ignore it or consult Kalel about it. Then, he felt his phone buzz in his back pocket, startling him. He instantly slipped it out from his pocket, checking what the notification was._

_It was a message from his bestfriend, Jamia Nestor. At that time, Jamia was only a romantic interest to Frank, nothing big. Frank would still go frantic about the relationship they were building, just because._

_"Hey, babe, I can't wait for tonight! I'll meet you down at the park after your shift, yeah? xx," Frank read aloud, muttering swears afterward. He completely forgot about his date with her, and completely had nothing planned, including what he'll bring, how he'll be romantic, and what he'd_ _**wear.** _

_Turning his head toward the pile of clothing that sat on Kalel's desk, he took a deep breath, looking around swiftly before snatching the clothes and quickly hurrying to his office, hiding the clothes behind the pillows on the leather couch._

_"I'm just going to say that I donated them... no biggy, right?"_

"It was a biggy," Frank told himself, frowning.

Although he wooned over Jamia that night, Kalel didn't seem pretty hot about it.

_"Frank, the boss wanted me to give them to him, so that he can go and give it to Gerard's family! It was my only chance to impress the boss, and you blew it," was what she said after he told her the situation._

Frank just shook himself from his thoughts, grabbing the leather jacket from the bag and slipping off his cardigan, throwing on the leather jacket and slipping the cardigan into his bag, zipping it up afterward.

Frank frantically checked his watch. _8:20 AM_.

He took one more scan around his room, checking to see if he had forgot anything before he headed out.

He noticed a stapled stack of white sheets of paper, covered with writing and fluorescent yellow streaks on certain parts.

He dashed over, picking it up and swiftly reading over the fine print. In bold letters, the sheet read,

**'Paperwork belonging to the patient of: _Gerard Way_.'**

"Yes, this is it," Frank replied, his jaw tensing before folding the sheets and slipping that into the small pocket of his bag, before picking it up and grabbing his car keys, walking out of his office.

He entered the passcode in, before turning around and catching a questioning look from Kalel.

"Where are you heading out to, Frank?" she asked, slowly sipping her coffee.

"I-uh..." Frank stuttered, thinking up an excuse. "Jamia's sick at home, and uh, being the good boyfriend I am, I need to help her out."

Kalel raised one eyebrow, seeming rather unconvinced.

_But, she let it slide._

"Need me to cover for you?" Kalel asked in an annoyed manner, setting her coffee mug down on her desk.

"Yes please, thank you!" Frank smiled, practically jogging out of the front entrance, causing Kalel to roll her eyes and get back to sipping her coffee.

By this time, Frank got to the driver's seat of his car, already buckled up and the keys in the ignition, waiting for Frank to turn them already.

Frank hesitantly turned the car on, pulling out of the parking lot and driving down the main road and in the direction he was supposed to be heading,  _Belleville Correctional Facility._

Frank didn't tell Kalel about what his plans were that day, _how could he?_

Kalel would just stop him from doing so and tell him to get back to work.

Exactly what Frank would've done, if he had a smart and wise conscience like Kalel's.

On that note, if he couldn't tell Kalel about what he was doing, then he sure as hell couldn't tell Jamia. There were more reasons to back up _that_ story.

Let's start with the fact that he hadn't even told her who Gerard was, let alone why he was visitong him at his parole hearing.

He just decided to keep it quiet for now, though, until all of this just _blows over_.

~

Gerard pulled his hands through his sweaty, jet black hair, letting the stands flop back down onto his forehead.

He took a deep breath, sitting down on his half of the cheap bunk in his cell, staring down at his lap, thinking.

 _He's not coming,_ Gerard thought. _I_ _f he were coming, he would've been here by now_.

_Maybe he didn't get the letter, or just got the letter, he just didn't read it. He probably didn't want to as soon as he saw who it was from..._

"Mr. Way," an officer said into the open holes of the metal bars, catching Gerard's attention immediately.

Gerard's head just jerked to the side, looking over at the officer with bloodshot eyes.

"A man is here to visit you. Goes by the name of Frank Iero," the officer announced, causing Gerard to jump up off the bunk, his mouth widening by the second.

"Would you like to see him, or would you want me to send him his way?"

"H-Hell yeah, I want to see him!" Gerard chanted, striding over to the cell opening, waiting for the officer to unlock the cell and let him out already.

"Brace yourself, Mr. Way," the officer chuckled, pulling out his keys and letting Gerard out.

"I'll try my very, berry hardest!" Gerard exclaimed sarcastically, laughing at his little joke briefly.

The officer just took ahold of Gerard's left bicep, dragging him along to the conference hall, where they held the visitor phone booths.

When they got there, Gerard frantically began searching for the familiar face, only coming across several different prisoners chatting with visitors of their own, 90% of them smiling and enjoying the little amount of time they had with each other.

His gaze then stopped, finally laying eyes on the person he was looking for.

He watched immensely as Frank was being checked for weapons by another guard, and how Frank slowly rose his hands up with an irritated look on his face, turning around when the officer told him to, and flinching whenever his hands went lower than his waist.

Gerard hid lightly behind the officer once Frank was walking toward the booth, catching Gerard's eye.

Gerard noticed his pupils dilate, and the color in his eyes were slowly fading in shade. He looked frightened, _almost as if he wasn't ready for whatever was going to happen next_.

"Wait a minute," the officer spoke, narrowing his eyes at the older man setting his bag down onto the back of his chair. "Is that Frank Iero, as in _the Frank Iero that you did the deed' with_?"

Gerard lightly nodded his head, looking over at the officer with a light smile.

"Damn!" the officer hollered, chuckling. "Now I see why you did it, he's pretty handsome."

Gerard chuckled, his cheeks shading into a light pink tint.

"I will see you in a few hours at your parole hearing, good luck."

"Thank you," Gerard said, watching the officer walk off. He looked back, noticing Frank now sitting down in front of the glass booth, his head resting on the backs of his hands. Gerard gulped, slowly making his way over.

_That officer was pretty much was the only one in this facility that came **close** to being a friend of Gerard's—or really, just someone who doesn't beat him and treat him like crap._

_Gerard liked his "structure", as he would say, so he wouldn't have to say something as uncomforting as the phrase "body type"._

_His "structure" was just plain short and chubby, with dark skin and a lightly-grayed to his hair. The officer reminded him of the guy who played the mall cop in that movie, Mall Cop, and that is why he liked him so much._

_The officer would always come by his cell block on his break, just to check up on him and how he was feeling that day, just to try and cheer up one troubled soul that day. It seemed to be his goal everyday, and it really made Gerard's day, just by thinking that there is at least one person in here who has a heart._

_Because of that officer, he didn't even feel imprisoned. He felt...he felt like he was at home, before anything between his dad or his brother or his grandmother happened. **Like it should've been...**_

Gerard finally got the courage to walk over and sit down in his seat, which was drilled into the floor, parallel to Frank and the glass wall, which blocked any contact between the two parties who are speaking to each other.

Frank looked up, his mouth slowly opening as he saw the sight of Gerard up close. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous as fuck to hear his voice again, and Gerard would be lying if he didn't say he agreed.

Gerard slowly reached over to pick up the phone hanging on the wall, which was a speaker that lead to the phone on Frank's side.

Gerard cleared his throat, before holding the phone up to his ear and staring up at Frank with soft eyes, "Hi."

"H-Hi," Frank stuttered, lightly cracking a smile.

"I-um, I didn't think you were going to come. It's, uh, been awhile."

"Two years," Frank replied.

"Yeah," Gerard spoke, releasing a breathy laugh.

Frank and Gerard just looked at eachother, taking in the sight of eachother again, before Gerard looked down and smirked.

"Is that my leather jacket?"

Frank looked down and smiled, looking back up. "Yeah, it is. I saved it from awhile back, Kalel was going to trash it."

"I never liked Kalel," Gerard replied. "I hated her attitude so much, ew."

Frank laughed, "She can be pretty hard to work with... most of the time."

"I'm surprised she hadn't gotten fired yet, with all the mistakes she's made," Gerard spoke jokingly.

"I, um, yeah, those mistakes..." Frank trailed off, looking down at the table awkwardly.

"You didn't get over it... did you?" Gerard asked, watching Frank's head jerk up in his direction.

"To be honest with you, it still feels like it happened yesterday."

" _But it didn't_ ," Gerard spat, starting to make Frank grow nervous.

Gerard then sent Frank an apologetic look, "I'm sorry."

Frank just remained silent, thinking of what to say next.

"Why," Gerard paused to gather his words, "Why did you come here?"

Frank thought for a moment. _That's a good question, why did he come here?_

"You still think about what I did to you, you still remember it vividly, and after I've done my time of punishment, you _still_ think of me as a, a monster! So, tell me Frank, _why the fuck are you here_?"

Frank's expression towards Gerard changed completely now. He thought of all those times that Gerard had shouted at him like that, and what it made him do.

 _Not anymore, kid_.

"Y'wanna know why I'm here, Gerard?" Frank shouted into the speaker, taking Gerard offguard from the sudden explosion.

Frank then got up out of the chair, staring Gerard down. "I wanted to help you. Y'know, like you said in your stupid fucking letter? The one where you wrote how much you hated it in this, this dump! Oh, and how I was your only hope left? Well, I wanted to be the good guy here! I wanted to act like I was the only one who _can_ really help you! Come to think of it, I am really the only one who can!"

Gerard's fist then clenched, gripping onto his orange facility jumpsuit pants tightly.

"Your brother won't even fucking acknowledge you anymore! Your grandmother is good riddance! Your mother couldn't even give two shits to even tell you anything anymore, and your father isn't even here to try!"

And that tore Gerard apart completely. He threw himself up out of his seat, showing Frank that he can _never, ever_ talk about his family like that.

"Sure, my brother won't ever talk to me again, and sure, my mother is a pile of bullshit now. But one thing is for sure, you will not _disgrace_ my father or my grandmother EVER again, do you hear me?!"

Frank just stood his ground, staring at Gerard dead in the eye.

He then shook his head, gulping. "Leave, I don't need your help in court. I'll just defend myself."

Frank just blinked, watching Gerard glare at him, before slamming the phone onto the hook, and storming off towards the cell blocks.

Frank just wiped a tear that slid from his eye, slowly placing the phone back onto the hook and grabbing his things, walking towards the exit and toward his car.

He hopped in, slamming the car door after him harshly. And then, he just broke down and cried.

"Why do I keep fucking shit up?" Frank sobbed out to himself, followed by a fit of coughing and hiccuping.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Well, If You're No Fool, Then I'm No Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S INTERNATIONAL FANWORKS DAY, AND ALSO VALENTINES DAY!!! AH
> 
> PERFECT TIME FOR SOME FRERARD, AMIRITE?!1

_My one chance to prove that I wasn't **that same guy**  that he was in that office, and_ _**I blew it,**_ Gerard thought, looking up into the male's facility bathroom mirror, noticing his reddened eyes and slightly bloodshot eyes. His eyelashes absorbed some of his tears, while the rest slid down his face by the second.

_There goes my parole hearing, straight out the window._

"Mr. Way, is that you?" a deeper voice spoke, a slam of the bathroom door echoed throughout the bathroom.

"N-No..." Gerard replied with a purposely deepened, fake voice, dashing to hide within one of the stalls.

Locking the stall after him and standing on one of the toilets to hide him completely, the same voice was heard again.

"Mr. Way, I know it's you."

Releasing a deep sigh, he held onto both sides of the stall and lowered himself lightly from the toilet.

He unlocked the door, opening it and coming face to face with his favorite officer.

The officer noticed how Gerard's eyes were puffy and red, and instantly he knew that Gerard was crying.

"Why are you in here? And why are you in here crying, _that's the real question,_ " he asked, lightly tugging on Gerard's jumpsuit and pulling him over to the sink, where he turned on the hot water and dampening a paper towel, handing it to Gerard to wash his face with it.

"Because I wasn't going to go back to my cell and cry in front of those assholes in the Cell Block," Gerard stated, taking the paper towel from the officer's hands, dabbing his lower lids gently.

"I mean," the officer grumbled, "What made you cry? And why in the men's facility bathroom?"

"I just randomly ran in here, I'm sorry," Gerard sniffled, adding a light chuckle before dabbing his eyes again with the towel.

"And, well, I'm crying because the  **F** aggot **R** ight **A** round the **N** ext  **K** ingdom."

"The faggot right around the next... w-what?!" The officer asked, confused.

Gerard repeated what he said, though it still took the officer a bit of time.

" **Frank**!" Gerard shouted.

"The faggot right next... OH!" The officer spoke, Gerard facepalming.

"Y'know what? Forget it! All I really want to do right now is just do my court meeting, and hope for the best."

"Are you sure? Did that guy bail on you or somethin'?"

"We bailed on each other... kind of," Gerard claimed, brushing a hand through his jet black hair.

"I can be his stand-in, if you want. I've been watching your progress for the past couple of years, they've got to accept my testimony."

Thinking about it, Gerard nodded slowly. "Please."

And with that, the officer managed to get Gerard out from the restroom, and giving him some time to calm down before taking him into the court hearing, where several people began to pile in.

Gerard was now cuffed, as the officer told him it was mandatory. _Typical_.

He looked around, trying to figure out if any of the people coming in were people he knew. _Specifically, one **particular** person._

He found nothing but more officers, the judge, and just a crowd of complete strangers.

He wondered why they were here in the first place, because clearly, they're not here _for him_.

"In five minutes, I request that you all take your seats, as this parole hearing for Gerard Arthur Way will now begin," the judge had shouted out to the extremely talkative crowd - Gerard was getting annoyed at just the judge's voice.

Throughout the five minutes, the officer was addressing him to what he had to do, and wished him luck.

Gerard just nodded, and took his place at the stand, which sat right next to the judge's.

_This is it, Gerard. One step closer to getting out of here._

But then, Gerard thought more.

_What was I going to do when I did get out? I had no family to go to, I had no Rehab Center to sit my ass in anymore, I might as well live under a bridge, in a box._

"Gerard Way's parole hearing will now begin," the judge had spoken with such a booming voice, grabbing both Gerard's and the audience's attention.

"We will now begin with Gerard's defense," The judge now looked over to his left, noticing the officer standing next to Gerard with a warm smile.

"Officer Rodriguez, your starting statement," the judge nodded in his direction, sending him an approving smile, before the officer stepped forward.

Before he began to speak, he looked back at Gerard with a reassuring look, before turning back to the audience with a smile.

"I have been assigned to watch over Cell Block D for about 2 and a half years now," the officer began, "Only Gerard Way and three other prisoners in this facility where in there, believe it or not. I've had my eye on Gerard for while, since the head chief here told me he was a man who held depression over his shoulders for quite awhile..."

Gerard pulled his hearing from the officer's testimony, looking down at the wooden stand, in thought. _He didn't want to hear how he was in the past..._

He heard the metal door of the courtroom open up in the distance, the squeaking making him cringe at the sound. But, _he ignored it_. He figured it was just someone getting up and exiting, not someone he needed to pay any attention to.

"The reason why I am playing the role as his defender, or "lawyer", you could say, is because there is this man... that had played an important part in this testimony today. Gerard Way was recovering for what he had actually done in the past, and he both promised this man and me that he did. I've seen his recovery, and I approve of it, though I don't think this man has..."

Gerard's head jerked straight up at that comment, as his hearing seemed to zone back in after he had heard the door. The officer was now speaking directly to the judge, continuing with whatever he had to say about Gerard.

Gerard's expression changed completely now. He was in shock, and now the past really _was_ coming back to him. _He knew who that man was._

"This man ditched Gerard today for god knows why..." Then the officer turned to Gerard. "Gerard told me that this guy hasn't gotten over what had happened _2 years ago_ , which was the same exact reason why Gerard was here. We all have. We all set it behind us now, because what he did _2 years ago_ is not important anymore. Gerard got better, and I believe that. And hopefully, you will, too, your honor."

 ** _"I object,"_** a familiar voice had shouted from the crowd, and both the judge and Gerard looked over. Gerard's jaw slowly dropped, watching the person who owned that voice walk up to the front, where the judge had sat at his podium.

Gerard gulped, muttering under his breath, "No, this can't be happening..."

Frank cleared his throat, straightening the leather jacket out before speaking. "If you don't mind, your honor, I would like to add my input onto what the officer has to say here?"

"By all means, go on, sir," the judge urged with a smile, as if he was glad to have some drama kick back into his career.

"Okay," Frank nodded, turning to the audience. "The man that this officer if so _anonymously_ speaking about, is me, Frank Anthony Iero. All the things that this officer is saying about what I did, is absolutely _not true..._ "

Gerard's heart stopped as he took in every word that Frank was saying. _What did this all mean?_

Frank watched Gerard out of the corner of his eye before he began to speak again. "I spoke to Gerard an hour before this meeting had started. We've had some differences as we spoke, but it all came down to one conclusion... and I know Gerard changed, I saw it with my own eyes. The only things he has changed though, was the things he did in the past. He told me in a letter, which said that I could be here today to defend him in this trial, and I wouldn't even be here if I didn't believe he changed, that I believed it was time for him to be released."

The officer watched Frank speak, and then looked over at Gerard with a slight nod. Gerard slowly began smiling, looking over at the judge in anticipation.

"Well then, I think I've heard enough from the both of you... give me a few moments to make my final decision."

"Yes, your honor," Gerard nodded, smiling wider than ever. He stepped out of the stand, walking toward the officer.

Gerard held up a hand, the officer slapping it, then pulling Gerard in for a bro hug.

"Thanks, Officer Rodriguez," Gerard thanked, pulling away. The officer pulled back as well, sneaking a quick glance at Frank, who was watching the scene from a few feet behind them awkwardly.

The officer looked back at Gerard with a warm smile, "No problem."

"I should go talk to Frank now, _shouldn't I_?"

"Just for a bit, to reassure him about that you still think of him as a person, and not some stupid scumbag... I was a bit taken-aback by speech toward you."

Gerard nodded with a small grin, "Me too."

The officer slapped his shoulder playfully, then walking away to speak with other officers.

Frank inched his way forward, hesitating before he spoke. "Hey."

"Hi, Frankie..."

Frank looked down at the ground, before looking back up at Gerard.

"Look, I-" they both spoke in unison.

"I'm sorry about before, I just got worked up on the past, and I-"

"I shouldn't have shouted at you. You offered your help, and I took it for granted..." Gerard cut him off, sighing.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Frank asked.

"If I stay here, then I'm just going to finish the rest of my days here-"

"And if you get out?"

Gerard thought for a moment, then gave him his answer. "I have no plan after that."

"Can I have your attention, please?" the judge's voice boomed out, grabbing Gerard's attention away from the conversation.

"Finishing off this parole hearing, I declare that _Gerard Arthur Way's_ parole is...  ** _approve d_** ** _._** "

Gerard's heart stopped again, as he watched the judge stamp an "approved" symbol onto his papers, handing it down to the Officer Rodriguez, who walked over and handed it to Gerard.

"Mr. Way, would you like to call family and have them pick you up?" the judge asked.

Gerard's smile faded, looking from the officer, to Frank, and then back at the judge.

"Um, is it okay if I-"

"If he lives with me?" Frank stepped in, walking over to the judge. Gerard began choking on air, he was practically dead now.

"Are you over 18?" The judge asked. Frank nodded.

"Do you have a background such as an illegal record?"

"No," Frank spoke.

"Then, we will just need your ID, and then you will also need to sign some papers, but otherwise, you're all set."

"My ID?" Frank asked. "I lost my ID _two years ago_..."

"The chief here, he had it a couple years ago to run some tests," Gerard said.

The judge looked from Gerard to Frank, and just shrugged. "Have you got a driver's license?"

"Yeah, hold on," Frank notified, digging through his front pocket to pick out his wallet.

Gerard thought about what was about happen. He was about to live with Frank Iero, his old therapist and soon-to-be roommate. _He was baffled._

_ Why did Frank even come back? Why did he stick around, and stand up for Gerard during his parole hearing? Why did he offer to take Gerard into his own home? What did all this mean?! _

Gerard gulped. All these questions, and _still **no answers**_.

"What now?" Gerard mumbled to himself, watching Frank exit from the room to take his background check.


	10. Frank, On The Other Hand...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically half of Chapter 8, so just take note of that as you're reading. :)

~ **EARLIER THAT DAY** ~

_Frank just wiped a tear that slid from his eye, slowly placing the phone back onto the hook and grabbing his things, walking towards the exit and toward his car._

_He hopped in, slamming the car door after him harshly. And then, he just broke down and cried._

_"Why do I keep fucking shit up?" Frank sobbed out to himself, followed by a fit of coughing and hiccuping._

_Frank never felt so shitty about himself, or at least, never felt so shitty about **how he acted**. Sometimes, he accidentally blurted things out that just made him hate himself as a person. But, that's what made Frank, well, **Frank**._

**_~_ **

_For the next hour, so much stuff blew up in his head. What was he going to do now? He lied to both Kalel and Jamia about his plans to come here, then came here to do absolutely nothing, but give up on one of the most depressed beings he's known._

_And although what Gerard had said about him was true, that those past events still scarred him, he still had a soul after it ended. He couldn't leave people in the dust like that, **no matter how bad he wanted to.**_

_So, he thought some more. What was he to do?_

_A few minutes later, and he had it all planned out. He was going to fix this before it got to be a bigger problem for more than just **two people**._

_Frank instantly hopped out of his car, slamming the door shut and locking it afterward, almost dashing toward the entrance of the facility._

_He sped up his pace once he saw the secretary, heading up to the desk, waiting for the secretary to finish up on the phone impatiently._

_What felt like forever, she finally finished, heading over to the front of the desk to assist Frank._

_"Hey, ma'am. Do you know where they take care of parole hearings and stuff of that nature?" Frank asked, concealing his impatience only so much._

_"Are you a college student?" she asked, looking him up and down._

_Frank awkwardly looked around, shaking his head slowly._

_"Then what are you here for? All occurring parole hearings are for students in college to watch over, and officers who are working shifts..."_

_"One of the prisoners in this facility had invited me to defend his case today, uh, his name's Gerard Way."_

_"Ah, Gerard Way... I know him. He's got an attitude," the secretary huffed._

_"You're telling me," Frank spoke, letting out an exasperated sigh. The secretary let out a breathy laugh at his small joke._

_"I suppose I could squeeze you in then," she smiled, Frank's face lighting up at the sound. "Down the hall, take a left, and it's in the big room with the double-doors, on your right."_

_Frank nodded slowly, slipping her a "thank you" before heading down the hall, following her simple directions._

_He pushed down on the latch to the handle of the door, pulling the toward him, before climbing in silently. The squeak of the metal door of the courtroom opening drew the attention of some people. They didn't mind it though, they just shook it off._

_Maybe they thought he was a student in college; he had the height for it._

_Frank looked forward, noticing that Gerard's parole hearing already started. "Fuck," he muttered to himself, sighing and sitting down in a chair, next to one of the male officers observing in the audience._

_He watched Gerard intently, noticing how he wasn't even looking toward the audience, or toward the officer, who seemed to be speaking for Frank in Gerard's testimony._

_Gerard was looking down at the stand he was sitting at, looking as if he were cringing. He shook his head lightly, which didn't seem to be too obvious._

_Frank then tuned into whatever the officer had to say. **It really didn't seem to pretty to him.**_

_"The reason why I am playing the role as his defender, or "lawyer", you could say, is because there is this man... that had played an important part in this testimony today. Gerard Way was recovering for what he had actually done in the past, and he both promised this man and me that he did. I've seen his recovery, and I approve of it, though I don't think this man has..."_

_Gerard's head jerked straight up at that comment, as his hearing seemed to zone back in after he had heard the door. The officer was now speaking directly to the judge, continuing with whatever he had to say about Gerard._

_Gerard's expression changed completely now. He was in shock, and now the past really was coming back to him. He knew who that man was._

_"This man ditched Gerard today for god knows why..." Then the officer turned to Gerard. "Gerard told me that this guy hasn't gotten over what had happened 2 years ago, which was the same exact reason why Gerard was here. We all have. We all set it behind us now, because what he did 2 years ago is not important anymore. Gerard got better, and I believe that. And hopefully, you will, too, your honor."_

_Frank grew furious by now. **Why was this faggot talking about him like this? What did Gerard say to him, because it really seemed to be the wrong impression about him.** Frank's fist clenched as he heard this guy talking about him like this. He just wanted to shout out a bunch of curse words, or just something to stop him from speaking_

_**"I object,"**  Frank found himself shouting out, and both the judge and Gerard looked over. Gerard's jaw slowly dropped, watching Frank walk up to the front, where the judge had sat at his podium._

_Gerard gulped, muttering under his breath, "No, this can't be happening..." **Frank heard him though.**_

_Frank cleared his throat, straightening the leather jacket out before speaking. "If you don't mind, your honor, I would like to add my input onto what the officer has to say here?"_

_"By all means, go on, sir," the judge urged with a smile, as if he was glad to have some drama kick back into his career._

_"Okay," Frank nodded, turning to the audience. "The man that this officer if so anonymously speaking about, is me, Frank Anthony Iero. All the things that this officer is saying about what I did, is absolutely not true..."_

_Frank hoped that Gerard was listening to what he was saying, or else it would mean half of what it really should. **That meant something to him.**  
_

_Frank watched Gerard out of the corner of his eye before he began to speak again. "I spoke to Gerard an hour before this meeting had started. We've had some differences as we spoke, but it all came down to one conclusion... and I know Gerard changed, I saw it with my own eyes. The only things he has changed though, was the things he did in the past. He told me in a letter, which said that I could be here today to defend him in this trial, and I wouldn't even be here if I didn't believe he changed, that I believed it was time for him to be released."_

_The officer watched Frank speak, and then looked over at Gerard with a slight nod. Gerard slowly began smiling, looking over at the judge in anticipation._

_"Well then, I think I've heard enough from the both of you... give me a few moments to make my final decision."_

_"Yes, your honor," Gerard nodded, smiling wider than ever. He stepped out of the stand, walking toward the officer._

_Frank watched Gerard do so, and almost felt as if Gerard really **wasn't** listening to him._

_Gerard held up a hand, the officer slapping it, then pulling Gerard in for a bro hug._

_"Thanks, Officer Rodriguez," Gerard thanked, pulling away. The officer pulled back as well, sneaking a quick glance at Frank, who was watching the scene from a few feet behind them awkwardly._

_Frank watched as Gerard and Officer Rodriguez carried on a small conversation between one another, laughing lightly as they spoke._

_Once they were done, the officer slapped his shoulder playfully, then walking away to speak with other officers._

_Frank took a deep breath and inched his way forward, hesitating before he spoke. "Hey."_

_"Hi, Frankie..."_

_Frank looked down at the ground, smiling to himself before looking back up at Gerard. **He had called him Frankie.**_

_"Look, I-" they both spoke in unison._

_"I'm sorry about before, I just got worked up on the past, and I-"_

_"I shouldn't have shouted at you. You offered your help, and I took it for granted..." Gerard cut him off, sighing._

_"So, what are you going to do now?" Frank asked._

_"If I stay here, then I'm just going to finish the rest of my days here-"_

_"And if you get out?"_

_Gerard thought for a moment, then gave him his answer. "I have no plan after that."_

_"Can I have your attention, please?" the judge's voice boomed out, grabbing Gerard's attention away from the conversation._

_Frank sighed to himself, turning as well to look at the judge, awaiting for what he had to say._

_Before the judge began speaking, he looked over at Gerard and Frank, to Officer Rodriguez, to the packet he held in his hands._

_"Finishing off this parole hearing, I declare that Gerard Arthur Way's parole is..."_

_Gerard and Frank were kept on the edge, once he took such a long pause in his sentence, and both of them just wanted to know the answer!_

_" **Approved** **.** "_

_Frank's heart stopped again, as he watched the judge stamp an "approved" symbol onto his papers, handing it down to the Officer Rodriguez, who walked over and handed it to Gerard._

_He felt as if he'd done something so good today now, as Gerard looked so happy now. And that's how he'd **wish** it stayed._

_"Mr. Way, would you like to call family and have them pick you up?" the judge asked._

_Gerard's smile faded, looking from the officer, to Frank, and then back at the judge._

_This was now a good time for me to step in again, right? Frank thought to himself, chewing on his lip._

_"Um, is it okay if I-"_

_His conscience began fighting with himself, as it there were an angel and a devil sitting on his shoulders._

**_Listen to me, Frank, take him in. Just do it until he's back on his feet and ready for action, got it?_ **

**_No, Frank, do not do what you think is "good", you'll hurt yourself in the mere-_ **

_"If he lives with me?" Frank stepped in, interrupting the angel's argument, walking over to the judge. Gerard began choking on air, he was practically dead now. **But, so was Frank.**_

_"Are you over 18?" The judge asked him. Frank nodded._

_"Do you have a background such as an illegal record?"_

_"No," Frank spoke, sending him a confused look. "I work as a therapist for patients with backgrounds at a Rehab Center..."_

_"Then, my bad," the judge apologized. "We will just need your ID, and then you will also need to sign some papers, but otherwise, you're all set."_

_"My ID?" Frank asked. "I lost my ID two years ago..."_

_"The chief here, he had it a couple years ago to run some tests," Gerard blurted out suddenly, looking around awkwardly._

_The judge looked from Gerard to Frank, and just shrugged. "I don't want to make this process longer than it really should... Have you got a driver's license?"_

_"Yeah, hold on," Frank notified, digging through his front pocket to pick out his wallet._

_Gerard thought about what was about happen. He was about to live with Frank Iero, his old therapist and soon-to-be roommate. **He was baffled.**_

_Frank was just as baffled, for he didn't know why he listened to the devil's demand. That's probably what it's like when you're in hell. Fuck._

_What was I going to do now? I didn't even let Jamia know who Gerard was in the beginning, let alone that I came here to defend his case, and now let him live in our house. **Our** house! This is bad, this is bad..._

_And what's gonna happen when we get there? Was he gonna play the same game he played two years ago? Fuck up my life again, and then get back into jail? Agh, my brain is melting!_

_Frank's mind was cluttered with thoughts._ _All these questions, and still **no answers**._

_"What now?" Gerard mumbled to himself, watching Frank exit from the room to take his background check._

**_~_ **

_I'll tell you what, Gerard,_ Frank thought to himself, things are about to change for everyone. _For me, for you, **for everyone**.  
_

Frank followed a separate officer into another room, sitting down as he watched the officer sit down parallel to him, logging into a computer set up on the desk.

"I would like you to say your name, age, D.O.B, sex, and the address you currently live in, please."

Frank gave all of the relevant and asked information needed, pausing after every answer as the officer typed in what he said.

"Oh, yeah, Frank Anthony Thomas Iero, Jr. We remember you," the officer smiled, clicking into other things on the computer. "The Crimson Waters case, am I correct?"

"I'm not sure, I wasn't notified about any case, just that he was taken here."

"Okay, I got ch'you," the officer nodded, printing out Frank's background check, pushing back his office chair, and walking into a separate room.

Frank tapped his feet as he waited, whistling to himself.

 _When did they have my records on file?_   Frank, thought. 

The officer walked back in, handing him a pen and a clipboard full of papers, asking him to fill this out.

Frank took about 30 minutes on this, filling in long ass questions that were so irrelevant to the situation. But, he did it anyway.

Once he was done, he was finally released from that room, where he met Gerard, who had an arm being gripped by Officer Rodriguez.

"Hi, Frank, good t'see you again," the officer spoke. Frank just nodded.

"I've given Gerard "the talk"," the officer began, catching Frank off-guard, "He should stay clean for awhile."

The officer then winked in Frank's direction, causing Gerard to nudge his side with a shocked look.

"Pardon?" Frank's voice cracked, sheepishly looking around the room.

"Nah, I'm just joshin' ya!" the officer chuckled, pulling Gerard on over to Frank.

"Just, watch him. As you said in his testimony, _only some things have changed about him_."

Frank just watched the officer walk away, enjoying the awkward silence.

Gerard sneezed lightly, causing Frank to flinch.

"Bless you," Frank spoke.

"Thank you," Gerard replied, sending him a crooked smile.

"I- um, are you ready to head out?" Frank asked, heading toward the front door.

"Wait," Gerard stopped him; Frank turning his body to catch his glance.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have my clothes? Y'know, the ones from when I first met you?" Gerard asked, biting his lower lip.

"Uh, yeah, they're in the car. Why?"

"I don't want to walk out of here lookin' like you broke me out of jail," Gerard replied, chuckling lightly.

"Ah, I see," Frank laughed, "Wait here, I'll go get them."

Gerard nodded, watching Frank walk out to his car from the window. Frank hurried back in, handing Gerard the clothes.

Gerard smiled lightly, taking the clothes and walking over to the men's facility bathroom and heading into a stall, stripping from his clothes.

Frank slowly followed, just to make sure he wasn't going to jump out of a window or something... _He wouldn't do that, right?_ Frank asked himself for reassurance.

Gerard was out by the time Frank walked in. Gerard looked just like he did from the beginning, despite his hair being shorter than it was in the past. But Frank liked that, he couldn't stand the long, unkempt hair.

"Oh, hey," Gerard said with a smile, looking over at Frank in the mirror.

"Hi."

"Do you know if I could get my jacket back, too? I miss it, funny as it seems," Gerard stated.

Frank stuttered, just sliding the jacket down his arms before handing it over to Gerard, who put it almost instantly.

"Woo, I feel complete," Gerard joked, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Uh, great. Come on," Frank awkwardly stated, stepping out of the bathroom with Gerard following him.

They both walked out to his car, Frank unlocking his car before they both hopped into the front.

Frank placed the key into the ignition, starting up the car and listening to the engine roar to life.

The Misfits began playing throughout the car, causing Gerard to gasp in excitement.

" _Ghouls Night Out,_ I love this song!" Gerard cheered, chuckling afterward.

Frank smiled, pulling out of the parking lot and heading home, which was a _good hour_ from here.

So, that just left one good hour of either silence or a deep conversation between the two. _Good luck, Frank,_ he thought to himself.

**~**

To his expectations, that hour was spent with silence, the only sound heard was punk rock music playing from Frank's stereo.

Once they pulled up in front of Frank's house, Gerard took in all of the scenery. He loved how huge Frank's house was, and just loved everything else.

One thing caught his eye though. _There was another car parked in the driveway..._

"Hold up, I've got to call Kalel, tell here I won't be here for the rest of my shift."

"Whatever," Gerard whispered, trying to determine who's car that could be.

 _Maybe it's just a spare car of his... yeah, just a spare. It better be a spare,_ Gerard convinced himself, sighing.

"Hey, Kalel," Frank spoke, catching Gerard's attention. "I won't be in for my shift for the rest of today. Uh, Jamia's still pretty feverish, I'd be a pretty bad person to leave her alone, y'know?"

"Jamia?" Gerard asked himself. "Who is Jamia?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, bye." Frank spoke, ending the call and clearing his throat, looking over at Gerard.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Gerard said, hopping out of the car.

Frank followed, pulling the keys out of the ignition and slipping them into his pocket, grabbing his bag from the backseat and climbing out. He lead Gerard up the steps to his flat, unlocking the door and leading him inside.

Frank just kinda, rolled with it by now, and really didn't pay any mind to how Jamia was going to act once they entered. _'Guess he was about to find out..._

"Frank?" Jamia's voice echoed from the living room, setting down a small object before dashing over and hugging him.

Jamia pulled him in for a hug, pulling away to peck his lips lightly.

"You're home early," Jamia greeted, her voice trailing off once she caught a glimpse of Gerard, her expression changing.

"Honey, who's this?"


End file.
